Reality Check
by Allie Ielan
Summary: Claudia has been in love with Myka ever since she first met her, but Myka can't face the facts of her attraction. Rated M for strong language and mature situations. Claudia/Myka femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I normally just write fiction so it's definitely weird using other peoples characters._

_Please tell me what you think._

_-Jo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13, I'm just playing with the characters for a little while._

*****

Chapter One

"So you were gonna teach me how to do that kick thing remember?" Claudia asked Myka.

"Um, yeah I will. There's an artifact in Los Angeles that we have to go retrieve first. Then I'll teach you." Myka was a bit nervous about being around the younger woman. Claudia was just so, odd.

"You agreed to teach me over two weeks ago! It's just like you and Pete are never around anymore. I've seen you maybe a total of three times in the last week." Claudia realized she was starting to whine and shut her mouth. It would not do for Myka to realize how she felt.

Myka put her hands on Claudia's shoulders and said, "Look, Claudia. I promise you that when I get back from this trip we'll spend some time together. Ok?"

At the feel of Myka's hands on her shoulders Claudia had to struggle to keep her body under control. _Claudia think. Myka is most likely…_

"I'm most likely what?" Myka asked with a slightly tilted head.

"Oh shit! I said that out loud?" Claudia blushed furiously.

"Myka? Artie wants you." Pete called from the doorway, "Well if you two were about to kiss I can leave." He said as he noticed how close they were standing.

Myka just rolled her eyes before turning to leave. At the door she stopped and looked back at Claudia. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, see you Myka." Claudia said.

With a sigh Claudia collapsed back in her chair. She hadn't felt the way she did when Myka was around in years.

_Who was the last girl who made me feel like that?_ Claudia thought, _Oh yeah, it was Sam._ _Samantha McCorlin. Blonde hair, blue eyes, amazing body, and she fucking broke my heart._

With a shake of her head Claudia glanced over at the vacuum cleaner. Artie had asked her to fix it but what with thinking about Myka and all she had been to distracted. With a sad smile Claudia stood up and went to fix the vacuum

*****

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Artie said from behind them.

Pete jumped at that and yanked his hand away from the helmet.

"There have been reports of fires in Los Angeles, you are to go their and investigate them." Artie said.

"But doesn't LA always have fires this time of year?" Myka asked.

"Yeah fires and hot ladies." Pete said with a grin.

Myka rolled her eyes, Pete was so hard to take most of the time.

"These fires are not like the normal LA fires. The first one appeared the day after it rained, and each one at the very center has an image like this." Artie hurriedly tapped away on his keyboard. After a few minutes an image of a fire appeared and the screen went black. "No, no no!" he cried.

"I told you Artie you should really get a new computer." Claudia was leaning against the door frame.

"Claudia, I thought I told you to fix all those items in that pile over there." Artie growled.

"Gee, I was just going to ask you if you want me to update the vacuum so it can go up and down stairs. But I guess you don't care." Claudia muttered stomping back off to the pile of broken equipment.

Artie hit the computer screen and it flickered back to life.

"What is that?" Pete asked peering at the image.

"It's a pentagram." Myka said, "So you believe that an artifact is behind this?"

"Yes indeed, at the center of each fire is a pentagram of unburned area. Your flight leaves in two hours you better get going."

Claudia glanced up as Myka and Pete walked by. As usual Myka didn't even look her way. Claudia bit her lip and bent back down over the parts of an old camera.

*****

_I know this was a bit short but it's my first attempt so give me a break. If people like this then I will continue to write it otherwise... oh well was worth a shot. Now please write reviews! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made me a happy happy girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13, though I can wish I did...  
**

*******  
**

Chapter Two

_Myka was standing by the window wearing a stunning dark blue dress. She turned around and approached Claudia with a smile. Just as she was about to kiss Claudia the door opened and in walked Pete. Myka pulled away from Claudia and walked seductively over to Pete. She kissed him passionately and after a few moments his shirt was off and they were through the door._

Claudia woke up at that point shaking. _Even in her _own_ dreams Pete interrupted._ She glanced over at the clock, six twenty-eight.

"Great," Claudia muttered, "yet another day buried in old worthless parts. If Artie would just make me a warehouse agent I could prove my worth."

Sighing she pulled herself up out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of tight dark gray jeans and a dark purple tank. After dressing and brushing her teeth she headed down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Leena was already there eating a bowl of cereal with orange juice.

"Good morning Claudia, you're up awful early." The psychic peered at Claudia. "Your aura is all out of whack, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Claudia grabbed a banana and a cup of coffee.

"Well it's obviously not nothing. It appears to be a matter of the heart. Am I correct?" Leena as usual, was prying.

"Yes you are correct." Claudia hated mornings so she was being unusually short with Leena.

"You can tell me anything, Claudia. You know I won't tell anyone." Leena gave Claudia a comforting smile.

With a huff Claudia sat down across from Leena. "I like someone, but they don't like me back."

"Do I know this person?" Leena asked

Claudia just crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"Well it's not Pete. When he's around you get all annoyed. Artie is too old for you and you think of him as a father. So that leaves me and Myka."

Claudia just glared at her.

"As I'm pretty sure it's not me, and you always seem to light up when Myka is around…"

"Ok, fine. I like Myka. So what?" Claudia growled.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Myka. I can definitely see why you do." Leena said soothingly.

"It doesn't matter anyways. She's probably straight. And she obviously has a thing for Pete."

"Pete? You seriously think that Myka has a thing for Pete?" Leena looked at Claudia in surprise.

Claudia just shrugged and slunk further down in her chair.

"And as for Myka being straight, I wouldn't bet on that." Leena smiled comfortingly at Claudia, "I wouldn't give up your hopes quite yet, dear."

"Whatever." As she said this Claudia got up and headed out the door.

*****

"Los Angeles! Sunny skies, plenty of beaches, and lots of beautiful single ladies!"

Pete and Myka had just arrived at their hotel and were currently standing on the balcony looking out at the beach.

"Pete keep your mind on our job. We have to find this artifact." Myka was tired of Pete's juvenile behavior. Claudia would have been a much better warehouse agent then him.

"Well where do we start then?" Pete asked sitting down at the table.

Myka set her file folder down on the table and sat across from Pete.

"Well there has to be a pattern here. Lets map out the centers of these fires."

Pete spread out the map of the Los Angeles area and put a mark at the location of the center of each fire. The fires appeared to center around the Pasadena Area.

"There are four fires. A pentagram has five points. So the next fire should be here." Pete put his finger down in the mountains just north of Glendale.

"The fires are centered around Pasadena. I'll head there this evening and see if I can find something. You can go north of Glendale and scout out the area. Look for a spot that the next fire is likely to be started."

"Do we have to do this today, Myka? There's only a couple hours of light left, can't we go to the beach for a while?" Pete was practically whining.

"You can, I suppose. The fires were five days apart, so you have three days until the next fire. I'm going to head to Caltech this evening." At that Myka got up and headed back inside.

*****

Claudia glared at the camera. Previously whenever you took a picture it turned the person or object into a giant black and white cutout, now it just changed them to black and white. She was trying to get it to make a copy of the person in full color. Artie was sitting in the other room playing the piano. Pausing she listened, as little as she'd like to admit it he was quite talented. Her phone buzzed at that moment and she pulled it out of her pocket. Glancing at the caller id she saw it was Myka.

"Hello?" Claudia answered. She made sure to keep her voice neutral.

"Claudia? It's Myka."

"Hey Myka, what's up?"

"I need a hand with something."

"Yeah? What?" _Of course she didn't call to chat, she just needed something._ Claudia thought.

"I need you to hack into the Los Angeles branch of the FBI."

"Sure, what am I looking for?"

"Information on the area of Pasadena. Specifically anyone that the FBI is watching."

"Why not just contact them?"

"You've never interacted with them before have you?"

"Okey dokey, I'll call you back when I have something."

"Thanks a million Claudia, you're the best."

"No problemo Myka, talk to ya later."

Claudia sighed as she closed the phone. She glanced at her watch, nine-thirty. With a final glare at the camera she headed out the door.

"Artie, I'm headed home. I'll see you in the morning." Claudia grinned at Artie.

"Sure thing Claudia, sleep well." Artie didn't look up from his piano.

*****

Myka was sitting in her car outside of a small restaurant. It was an old brick building with a wooden roof. On the lower right corner of the window was a red pentagram. Myka's phone buzzed, glancing at the caller id she saw it was Pete.

"Bering." She answered.

"Hey Myka, you'll never guess who I saw!" Pete said excitedly.

"Who." Myka said dryly.

Myka listened as Pete rambled on about some famous actress and her bikini. After about five minutes she was tired of it and was saved by her phone beeping.

"Look Pete, as much as I want to hear about all the hot girls and their asses I got to go."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

With a sigh of relief she saw hit the send button.

"Bering."

"Myka it's Claudia. I got the info you asked for."  
"Thanks, so what did you find?"

"The FBI has twenty-four hour surveillance on a small restaurant."

"Is it on Lake and Del Mar?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm parked outside it right now. Ok I got to go. Thanks again." Myka said as a man wearing a suit walked out of the restaraunt.  
"Later."

The man walked over to Myka's car and rapped on the passenger door window.

*****

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**I'm going to be super busy the next couple weeks so I don't know when I'll be able to right again.**

**Every review makes me do the happy dance, please please please review. (I'm really not begging! I swear!)**

**Thanks,**

**-Johanna  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I know I suck and it's been a super long time. I just want to say a quick thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. Each and every review is amazing and I'm basically on a high for a week after reading them :-D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13 nor any of the characters... if I did the show would be more along the lines of the L-Word.  
**

Chapter Three

Claudia closed her phone and tossed herself backwards onto her bed. As she lay there studying the ceiling she thought of all the things she and Myka had done together. All the times they were just chilling, not in some life-endangering situation. Leena claimed that Myka wasn't as straight as she seemed, but Claudia wasn't buying it. Pete definitely had a thing for Myka. As far as Claudia could tell, Myka had a thing for Pete. As she glanced around her room her eyes fell to rest on the light switch. Leena had been pissed as fuck when Claudia had broken it and refused to fix it. With a sigh Claudia stood up and walked over to it. Leaning down she pulled the switch part out exposing the wires. Seeing something buried inside the hole in the wall she carefully reached in. After some maneuvering she managed to pull out a little circuit board. Flipping it over she recognized it as a bug. Who was bugging her? And why?

*****

Myka sighed and shifted crossed her legs. The man had taken her to the headquarters of the FBI. He had given her some paperwork and asked her to wait in this room. Hearing the click of a door she looked up. A young man with startling blue eyes and jet-black hair entered.

Holding out his hand he said, "I'm Special Agent Joshua Nolins, thank you for waiting."

Myka stood up and shook his hand while introducing herself, "Agent Bering."

"Yes Agent Bering, I know who you are. Now you must be wondering why you are here."

"The thought crossed my mind." Myka didn't really want to deal with secrecy stuff at the moment. All she wanted was to find that stupid artifact and get home.

"Now before I continue you should know that everything said in this room is confidential and not to be repeated anywhere. Understand?"

Myka nodded.

"Good. Now the artifact you are searching for was in our possession."  
"Was?" Myka interrupted him.

"We, well, we lost it."

Myka bit her lip to keep from smiling; Special Agent Nolins looked exactly like a kid who had just gotten in trouble with his mom.

"But we also know where it is. The only problem is that it has been activated so we can't go near it. That is what we need you for."

"You want us to neutralize it."

"Yes."

Myka bit her lip for a moment, "Ok then, where is it?"

Special Agent Nolins reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB flash drive. Handing it to Myka he said, "All of the information you need is on there. I will have an agent drive you back to your hotel."

Without another word he turned and left.

*****

Claudia woke to her computer beeping insistently. With a moan she rolled off the bed and stumbled to her desk. She saw that she had thirty-eight new emails. Rubbing her face she opened up the latest one.

Claudia I need you to look at the data. Hurry.

Myka

The rest of the emails were the same with the exception of the first email, which included a couple .dat files. Opening them she saw they were filled with numbers. At that moment her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Claudia? Have you figured out those numbers yet?" Myka's anxious voice sounded hurried.

"Hi Myka, um, no I haven't. Give me a bit and I'll get back to you."

"Ok, call me back as soon as you find out anything."

"Alright." Claudia said but Myka had already hung up.

"Fine then, don't say good bye." Claudia muttered to herself.

*****

Myka drummed her fingers on the table; she and Pete had gotten the artifact back quite easily the night before. With twelve FBI special agents infiltrating an abandoned warehouse was easily done. Next to the artifact had been pages of numbers. Myka had gathered those up and after sending the artifact back with the FBI had sent the numbers to Claudia. Artie wanted to know what the numbers were as soon as possible.

"Myka relax. We found the artifact and now we have nothing to do for a while. Come on let's go to the beach." Pete, as usual, had done nothing but annoy her for the past two hours.

"Pete why don't you go on, I think I'll read or something."  
"Alright then, be that way." He shook his head and wandered out.

After he was gone Myka sighed and rested her head on her hands. She wanted nothing more than to go relax on the beach, but something wasn't right. Usually Pete was the one that got the strange vibes, not her.

Myka woke with a start. Glancing at the clock she saw that she had been asleep for almost three hours. Picking up her phone she sighed, there was no call from Claudia yet. Myka stood up stretching and walked out onto the balcony. Sunny California wasn't so sunny anymore, clouds had rolled in and she could feel rain.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly answered it, "Bering."

"Myka this is amazing. You'll never guess what I found." Claudia sounded even more excited then normal.

"What is it?"

"Artie told me not to tell you over the phone, he wants you to hop on the next flight home."  
"What about Pete?"

"He's flying out to join Pete. He wants just you to come home."

"Alright, I don't suppose you know when the next flight is?" Myka couldn't help but smile. She would have a nice relaxing flight home without Pete.

"I actually do, and you're going to love me."

"Why?" Myka said cautiously.

"You got first class seats. I'm emailing your flight info. See you soon."

"Thanks Claudia. Bye." Myka shut her phone with a smile. Claudia was certainly the sweetest kid she had ever met.

*****

Claudia could barely contain her excitement. She was standing at the airport waiting for Myka. Not Pete and Myka, just Myka. And she had figured out the numbers. But that was not nearly as exciting as finally getting to spend some time with Myka.

*****

Myka strode off the plane and was surprised to see Claudia waiting for her. She was even more surprised to see how stunning Claudia looked in a simple black tank top and jeans. Shaking her head to rid the thought she smiled at the younger girl.

"Did you have a good flight?" Claudia asked when Myka got close.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Me? What did I have to do with it?" Claudia feigned innocence but her smile gave her away.

Laughing Myka caught her arm and turned her, "I need a hot shower, then I'd like to know about those numbers."

"Oh, yeah. Um, my car's that way." Claudia pointed in a direction.

"You have a car?" Myka hadn't realized Claudia was even old enough to drive.

"Well duh, how else could I get anywhere? She's a beauty, a 1966 blue ford mustang."

"So your car is about twice your age."

"Annabelle is almost exactly twice my age. Just wait 'till you see her." Claudia grinned at Myka.

Claudia led Myka to one of the parking garages and then pointed at a blue convertible mustang, "That's her."

"Wow, she is beautiful."

"Thanks." Claudia looked extremely proud of her car, "When I got Annabelle she didn't even run, had to rebuild her engine myself."

"That's awesome Claudia, now let's get back to Leena's so you can tell me about those numbers."

*****

Claudia smiled as she shifted Annabelle into a lower gear. Not only was she getting to spend time with Myka, but she got to show off Annabelle as well. As she pulled into the driveway to Leena's Bed and Breakfast, Claudia briefly wondered if she could get around the car fast enough to open Myka's door. Shifting her car into park, she killed the engine and practically leapt out. Trying not to look like a fool she made it around just in time to open Myka's door. Myka looked surprise when Claudia offered her a hand out.

"Wow, Claudia. Thanks." Myka said with a smile taking the offered hand.

"Anytime." Claudia said trying not to blush.

*****

Lost in thought Myka didn't notice when Claudia stopped the car. She looked up in surprise as Claudia opened the door and offered her a hand out. Myka was noticing for the first time that Claudia was truly an amazingly gorgeous young woman and was trying to ignore those thoughts.

"Wow, Claudia. Thanks." Myka flashed Claudia her smile and took her offered hand.

"Anytime." Claudia said with a blush that only a red head could have.

Myka was even more surprised when Claudia took her bags and carried them upstairs. Myka followed closely behind Claudia as she took Myka's bags to her room. Claudia set the bags down then turned around almost walking into Myka. Stopping Myka found her face mere inches from Claudia's. Without thinking Myka leaned forward to kiss Claudia.

**I suck at cliff hangers, I really need to learn how to properly do them.**

**As I mentioned at the top, reviews are amazing and give me a high. So if you would so kindly right a review, thanks in advance.  
**

**-Jo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13.**

**I hope that by publishing this chapter so quickly (less than a week i think?) I've made up for the super long time between chapters 2 and 3.**

**I want to give a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, to open up my email and see a message saying **[FF Review Alert] **makes me way to happy to even attempt to explain.**

**Jessivamp06 this chapter is for you :D.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Claudia set Myka's bags down, and then turned around. She was surprised at how close Myka was, their faces were mere inches apart. Claudia felt her breath catch in her throat and glanced slightly down at Myka's lips. To kiss her would be so easy, just lean forward a couple inches. It was at that point that Claudia realized that Myka was leaning in to kiss her. _Oh god, please don't let anything interrupt this._ Claudia thought. Myka's lips were mere millimeters away, when Myka's phone buzzed. Myka yanked away from Claudia, her face bright red.

"Shit, Claudia, I'm sorry." Myka said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Claudia stood completely stunned as Myka left the room answering her phone. A moment later it hit her and she sword, quite loudly, "God damn fucking phone!" whilst punching the wall hard. She yelped in pain as her fingers started throbbing.

*****

Myka was brought to her senses sharply by her phone buzzing. She managed to mumble an apology as she hurriedly pulled out her phone. Leaving the room she answered it, "Bering"

"Myka have you talked to Claudia about those numbers yet?" Pete asked.

"No," Myka begin before being interrupted by Claudia swearing loudly. Myka winced as she heard a loud thunk, and then Claudia yelp in pain.

"What was that?" Pete inquired quickly.

"Just Claudia, I'll make sure she's ok as soon as we're done talking."  
"What do you mean ok? And why was she cussing at her phone?"

"I'm pretty sure she punched the wall. And as for her phone, I have no idea." Myka lied, knowing all to well that it was not Claudia's phone that Claudia had cussed at. "Look, Pete, I have to go. I'll call you if as soon as I talk to Claudia about the numbers."

Myka hung up the phone before Pete could say anything else. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She needed to organize her thoughts.

"Myka?" Claudia sounded nervous.

Myka opened her eyes and looked over at Claudia standing in the doorway. The young red-head shuffled her feet slightly and bit her lower lip.

"I think we should talk about, well, you know." Claudia turned slightly red.

"Claudia, I don't know what… I'm… Look…" Myka had no idea what to say.

"Myka you almost kissed me." Claudia said quite bluntly, while absentmindedly rubbing her sore knuckles.

Myka needed time to think. She didn't know if Claudia was gay or not, and she knew that she certainly wasn't gay. Myka knew that she shouldn't say anything without thinking first. Hurting Claudia's feelings was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I need time to think." Myka said, "Why don't you show me what you learned about those numbers."

Claudia grinned, in the last fifteen minutes she had almost completely forgotten about the data. "Well basically it's code."  
"Code? What sort of code?"

"Matlab."  
"Um." Myka looked at Claudia in confusion.

"Your not a programmer are you." Claudia's lips twitched up slightly, "Well basically it's a program that can help us to track artifacts. My hypothesis is that this is how MacPherson has been finding the artifacts."

Myka closed her eyes thinking. Her cousin was a programmer and from what she knew of it, it wasn't typing in numbers. Claudia seemed to guess what she was thinking as she continued.

"The reason it took me so long was because it's also in a simple cipher. After realizing that I quickly got it up and running."

"Could we use it to track MacPherson?"

"If we knew he had a certain artifact on his person, then yes."

Myka grinned and almost hugged Claudia, realizing just in time what signal that might send. "Claudia, you're a genius."

*****

"I need time to think." The words echoed through Claudia's head. The sun had set hours ago and Claudia was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It all could have worked out perfectly. But instead Myka's damn phone had to ring. "Why?" Claudia muttered. Rolling onto her side she noted the broken light-switch. At some point she would need to take care of the bug. Claudia closed her eyes and all she could see was Myka's face. The small smile that she sometimes had, and the adorable way her brow creased when she was annoyed. Claudia glanced up as she heard a rap on the door.

"Claudia?" Myka called through the door.

Claudia took a deep breath then got up slowly walking over to the door. _What the hell do I say?_ Claudia thought as she opened the door. Myka had changed and was no longer wearing the agent suit she wore to work. She was wearing a light blue v-neck and dark jeans. Claudia bit her lip at how good Myka looked in those simple clothes. The blue shirt really brought out the color of her eyes. As Myka opened her mouth to say something, probably say how she wasn't gay, Claudia held up her hand to stop her.

"Myka, let me say something first." Myka nodded for Claudia to continue.

Before continuing Claudia stepped out of the way and motioned Myka in.

"Myka. I don't care." Claudia articulated each word, "I don't care whether you're straight, or gay, or bi, or a purple alien. If you freaked out, and don't lie cause I totally saw you freak out, cause of some odd reason, just tell me. I'm not…" Myka held up her hand for Claudia to stop at that point.

"Claudia, first off I'm straight. Secondly you're almost ten years younger than me, barely an adult. Finally, even if I wasn't straight and you and I were closer ages, I would not date a friend. I care to much about you to lose you as a friend." Myka bit her lip nervously.  
Claudia sighed. She could tell when Myka was lying and Myka was definitely lying about being straight. How was she supposed to say that without pissing off Myka?

_I might as well just be blunt about it. She doesn't want to lose me as a friend, so what's the worst that can happen. Here goes._

"You're lying about being straight."

"No I'm not."

_Shit, she looks pissed._

"Myka I know you well enough to tell when you are lying."

_That was not smart, I should have let it pass._

_**If I had let it pass then...**_

_Then what? She would have eventually gotten the guts to tell me._

_**No she wouldn't have. She would have hid it. She's obviously scared. Look at her.**_

_Screw you._

_**Screw me? Are you forgetting that you = me?**_

Claudia shook her head at this to shut up the internal debate. She realized that Myka had said something and had to think for a minute to remember what it had been.

"Claudia, whether or not I'm straight does not matter. Even if I am gay there are two other reasons." Myka had said.

_I should kiss her._

_**No you shouldn't you don't want to lose her friendship, right?**_

_I'm not listening to you._

Claudia bit her lip, and before she could argue with herself anymore leaned in and kissed Myka. Myka returned the kiss in earnest, and the sensation stunned Claudia. She had had some pretty awesome kisses before but none compared to this. And then it was over.

Myka was yanking away. Claudia managed to mumble an apology and felt herself blushing. Claudia saw Myka shut her eyes, swallow, and then without a word practically run out of the room.

* * *

**No i'm not trying to make Claudia sound crazy, that's just what i imagine to be going on in her head.**

**Reviews are pretty fricken amazing, I'm not gonna lie. That being said, please review.**

**Thanks**

**-Jo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I read each and every review multiple times (that's not weird right?) and try to respond to them all. I want to apologize for taking so long to publish this. Thanksgiving week was hectic, and then this week is the last week before my play. And I have SAT's on saturday, and next week I have finals.... As soon as my schedule calms down a bit chapters will be more regular. Happy belated Thanksgiving to the americans reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish it, I don't own warehouse 13.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

She had been talking to Claudia, trying to sort out what almost happened earlier. And then Claudia had kissed her. Myka shut her eyes remembering the sensation all to clearly. Before she could stop herself she had returned the kiss, which had been a mistake. Dropping her head into her hands she let out a groan.

_Damn it, why the hell did you do that Claudia? No. Not why did you do that Claudia. Why did I kiss you back?_

Myka shook her head slightly as she heard footsteps at the door. It hadn't been more then five minutes and already Claudia was following her. The girl had determination, that's for sure.

Myka looked up as Claudia entered her room. The younger girl looked all too nervous and apologetic.

"What is it Claudia?" Myka asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Look, I'm sorry." Claudia blushed a bright red as only a red head could, "I really don't know what came over me."

_Yes she does, and she would probably do it again given the chance._

Myka's hand went up to the silver cross at her neck twisting it around her finger, a nervous habit she had picked up as a kid. Touching the cross reminder her of her uncle Jonathan, he had given her the cross before being deployed to Iraq. He was killed two weeks later. Myka shook her head to rid herself of the tears, and focus on the situation at hand. She wished she could just shake her head and rid herself of these thoughts about Claudia.

"Claudia, don't worry about it. Look it's late; I'm tired from my trip. I'll see you in the morning."

Don't worry about it? What the fuck Myka! Are you fucking insane? You're going to give her the wrong fucking impression. What if I want to give her that impression? Do I?

Claudia cut off Myka's thoughts, "Oh, um ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Claudia looked disappointed, like she had been hoping for another kiss or for Myka to say how she was in love with the younger woman. Claudia smiled sadly at Myka and slowly turned to leave, closing the door as she exited.

As soon as she was gone, Myka collapsed back on the bed. She felt so guilty about what Claudia was most likely feeling. But she felt even guiltier about what she was feeling. Once again her hand went to the cross at her neck.

_Jonathan always said to follow your heart. But where is my heart leading me? I'm not sure I can go where it wants to take me._

*****

Claudia glared at her computer. She was trying to debug the code and so far had met with nothing but trouble. It seemed that as soon as she fixed one error twelve more would appear. Rubbing her forehead she clicked the run button again. She was so far just trying to track an artifact that she knew was at the warehouse. Claudia grinned when the program opened up a map, but her grin faded as the she realized that the map was not of South Dakota.

"What the hell?" Claudia muttered, sure that there was another bug in the program.

After another couple hours of going through the code step by step Claudia had still not found the bug. Yawning she glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was almost four in the morning. Claudia closed her computer, and without even bothering to undress collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Claudia woke to the sun shining in her window and someone shaking her shoulder.

"Claudia, get up." Myka's voice pulled Claudia out of dreamland.

"Whatsgoinon?" Claudia slurred.

"Get up and I'll tell you."

Claudia opened her eyes and rubbing them glanced up at Myka. Claudia couldn't help but notice that Myka was wearing a stunning maroon button down shirt open just enough to expose some cleavage. Yanking her eyes away from Myka's chest Claudia noticed just how worried Myka looked. As she swung her legs off the bed and yawned widely Myka held out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Claudia muttered taking a big gulp of the scalding hot liquid, "Now will you please tell me why you got me up at the but crack of dawn?"

Myka smiled slightly, "It's not the but crack of dawn, if anything it's the but crack of noon. As for why I got you up, well you might want to check your email."

Claudia took another drink of coffee and waited. She knew that Myka would go ahead and explain.

"Artie and Pete have a lead. Artie is coming back here and you and I are being sent to follow it."

That finally woke Claudia up, "You mean I'll get to be, like a field agent?"

"Sort of."  
"Dude! No way! Where are we being sent? Do I get a gun? Ooh can I have a Desert Eagle? Better yet can I have a M4?"

Myka giggled, "We're being sent to Hawaii, and no you don't get a gun."

"Awww, C'mon." Claudia frowned for a split second before getting excited again. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

With a smile that made Claudia's heart leap, Myka turned and left the room. Claudia's eyes were quickly caught by the enticing sway of Myka's hips. Shaking her head Claudia finished her cup of coffee and started packing.

*****

Myka smiled as she left the room. Without thinking about it she put an extra bit of sway to her hips. Claudia was so adorable. But Claudia with a gun? Myka had a sudden vision of Claudia wearing a black leather jacket carrying a .50 cal Desert Eagle.

_Hmmm that would be sexy. Maybe I should put in a recommendation that she should be issued a handgun. Oh wait; I'm stuck in the middle of South Dakota._ _If I want her to have one I might as well buy her one myself._

Myka shook her head at that thought. Claudia and sexy; she couldn't, shouldn't be thinking that. Grabbing her duffel bag she glanced through it. Myka always kept it packed with a few changes of clothes and extra ammunition. Leaving the duffel bag open on the bed, Myka walked over to her desk. She opened the top right drawer and pulled out her badge and gun. Smiling she ran her hand over the familiar scratches on her gun. Each one brought back memories of the fights she had been in. Her hand went over a particularly deep scratch and she shuddered. Suppressing her bad memory she stuck her gun in her holster and clipped her badge to her belt. From what Artie had told her she knew that there was going to be danger. Since Pete still had the Tesla Claudia would be unarmed. Sure it was unlikely that Claudia could hit anything with a gun, but still. Turning Myka quickly strode out of her room. Crossing the hall she leaned against Claudia's doorframe and watched the redhead pack. After a moment Claudia noticed Myka standing there and blushed.

"Hey Myka, wassup?"

"Do you really want a gun?"

"What? Well duh I want a gun."

"Would you know how to shoot it?"

Claudia put down the jeans she was holding and straightened up.

"Are you considering giving me a gun?"

"You didn't answer my question Claudia."

Claudia's expression was unreadable as she responded, "Yeah, I can shoot."

"You need to prove you can handle one _before_ you get a gun."

"There's a range a few miles from here. Lets go and I can show you that I can handle a gun."

Myka frowned. Claudia was way calmer then she had been previously. _Perhaps something happened in her past involving a gun. Or maybe she just wants me to see her as an adult so she can get a gun. That must be it._

"Fine, you're driving."  
Claudia grinned at this and swept her keys and wallet off the table. She stuck her camouflage wallet in her back right pocket and brushed past Myka with a self-satisfied smile.

*****

Claudia tossed herself on her bed and smiled. The day had been pretty perfect. After Myka had seen that Claudia knew how to handle a gun, she had promised to talk to Artie about getting Claudia one. Claudia knew the chances of Artie saying yes were low, but still there was a chance. Perhaps after she had a gun Artie would let her work in the field more.

After lunch at a small deli, Myka had worked teaching Claudia how to fight. Claudia grimaced as her stomach growled loudly. Standing up she trotted down the stairs towards the kitchen. Outside the kitchen door she stopped hearing Leena's voice.

"Yes, I got that one. No need to worry, they most definitely are not on to me."

_On to her? Who's she talking to?_ Claudia thought.

"Ok got it. Oh and Claudia." Leena paused for a second here, "She's the young genius girl, yeah well she apparently has a program that can track artifacts."

_How does she know about that?_

"No the bug was disabled. Yes I'll get another one in her room."

_Leena was bugging me? Leena?_

"Of course. Goodbye for now."

_Crap, she'll see me here and know I was listening._ Without hesitation Claudia quietly ran up the stairs and into her room. Softly closing the door she sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to organize her thoughts.

_So Leena bugged me. But why? There's no reason…_

_**Unless….**_

_No! Leena's on our side._

**_But the phone convo sounded rather incrim…_**

_I was eavesdropping I must have misheard._

_**What you heard was pretty clear.**_

_Maybe she was talking to Artie and he just wants to make sure I'm trustworthy._

_**Even so, you should be cautious around Leena.**_

Claudia was yanked out of her thoughts by footsteps outside her door. Wishing for a gun she got up as someone knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Myka."

Claudia cautiously opened the door, relieved that it was Myka.

_But what if Leena is fooling you into thinking that she is Myka? Will you shut up already?_

_**Make sure it is her. Ask her…**_

_I'm not bringing that up._

_**Then how do you know it's her?**_

_Just shut up already!_

"Claudia? What's wrong?"

"What happened yesterday?"

Myka bit her lip and blushed bright red. She ducked her head before muttering, "We kissed."

"Where's Artie?"

Myka looked at Claudia in concern, "I dropped him off at the warehouse, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to him. Come on."

Claudia grabbed her keys and grabbing Myka's hand dragged her out the door. As they walked down the stairs, Claudia saw Leena sitting in the sitting room. Leena looked at them and Claudia thought she could detect a hint of malevolence in her eyes.

Ignoring the worrisome thoughts in her head Claudia checked to make sure that Myka's car was indeed in the garage before starting her own. She pulled out of the driveway and turned towards the warehouse. After they were out of sight of Leena's she turned left on the first road. Driving a few miles she pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

"Is there a reason you've basically kidnapped me?" Myka asked.

"I haven't kidnapped you, you still have your gun." Claudia couldn't resist giving Myka a flirty smile before frowning again.

"Claudia, I haven't seen you this worried since your brother was trapped. What's going on?"

"I heard something that I don't want to be true."

"Well what did you hear?" Myka reached out and put her hand on Claudia's shoulder.

_Damn it! Do I really want her to be suspicious of Leena?  
_

_**You know what you heard.**_

_But what if it was completely out of context?_

_**Then you have nothing to be worried about. Better to be paranoid then to be dead.**_

"Myka, I think that Leena is betraying us."

* * *

**As always, please review. Each review is worth more than it's weight in gold to me. Assuming that a few words of text written on a computer have weight, that is.**

**Thanks,**

**-Johanna  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again it took me a bit longer than I would have liked to get this written. Big thanks to all the reviewers :D, I read every review I get and try to respond to them all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warehouse 13.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Six

_Hawaii, beautiful, romantic…_

Claudia's thoughts were cut off by Myka's exclamation, "We're staying where?!?"

"Look it's a nice place." Artie shrugged.

"Wait, where are we staying?" Claudia asked.

"My friend has a beach house on Maui."

"The place is basically falling apart." Myka interjected holding out a photo of a worn down house practically on a beautiful beach.

"It's not in that bad of condition." Artie insisted.

"Ok enough. Both of you." Claudia rolled her eyes, "Artie do we at least get separate rooms?"

"Well…" Artie looked down apologetically.

"Great, we're staying in a falling apart house fifty miles from anything, _and_ we don't even get our own rooms. Thanks Artie." Myka snapped.

Artie shrugged looking at Claudia in despair.

"Myka why don't you go get your bags in the car, I'll be down in a sec." Claudia tried to diffuse the situation.

With a withering glare at Artie, Myka complied.

"Look, Artie, I'm sorry. I'm sure she's just pms'ing or something. It actually looks quite nice."

Artie gave Claudia a smile of thanks.

"Now I better get going or we'll miss our flight."

"Be careful Claudia. Your brother will have my head if anything happens to you."

"If you gave me a gun I'd be safer." Claudia looked at him innocently.

"We'll see, now shoo." Artie waved her towards the door.

Claudia gave him a quick smile before slipping her laptop into her backpack and scurrying out the door.

Myka had spent the whole drive to the airport glaring out the windshield. Whenever Claudia had tried to make conversation Myka had either snapped at her or ignored her. By the time they got to the airport Claudia was also in a bad mood. After they checked in Claudia pulled out her computer and continued to try to debug the program. After working on it for a half hour and making no progress, it still claimed that the artifact wasn't in the warehouse; Claudia sat back with a glare at the computer. For the first time since Artie had got back Myka noticed Claudia.

"What's wrong?"

"This damn program has a perpetual bug."

"How do you know it's a bug?"

"I tested the program on tracking an artifact that we know is in the warehouse. But according to this stupid program it is not."

"Let me see."

Claudia opened the debugger and started the program. As before it opened the map clearly proclaiming that the artifact was not in the warehouse.

"What if it isn't a bug?" Myka's brow was furrowed.

"You mean that what if the artifact isn't in the warehouse? But then why isn't it? I chose one that warehouse records say is secure."

"Could it have been stolen?"

"By who?" As Claudia said that realization dawned on her.

"Leena." Claudia and Myka said at the exact same time.

"Try tracking Lewis Carroll's mirror. We know for sure that it's in the warehouse."

Claudia opened up the data file on the artifacts and found the mirror. Entering the mirror's specs into her program she ran it again. The map opened up and sure enough the artifact was in the warehouse.

"I wonder…" Claudia began before opening the program and hurriedly writing in a bit of code.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on."

Just as Claudia hit enter with a smile the loudspeaker spoke.

"Now boarding Hawaiian Airlines Flight 109 to Maui, Hawaii."

Putting away her computer Claudia got up and followed Myka to the boarding ramp. Once on the plane Claudia laid claim to the window seat leaving Myka in the aisle seat.

As soon as she was seated Claudia pulled out her computer and after checking her code ran it. A map of South Dakota appeared and on it was a number of blue and red dots.

"What are those dots?"

"Artifacts." Claudia leaned back and putting her hands behind her head gave a self-satisfied smile.

"What are the different colors?"

"Blue are ones that are in the warehouse's data files. Red are ones that aren't cataloged."

"How does this work?"

"I hacked into the FBI's satellite. It turns out that each artifact emits a unique wavelength within a certain spectrum. By tracking all the signals in this spectrum I can see where artifacts are. The original program just looked for one particular wavelength, but this program scans all of the wavelengths in the spectrum. It then compares the wavelength to the cataloged wavelengths and marks it as a red or blue dot on the map."

"Sounds illegal."

"Only the hacking into the FBI's satellite part."

Claudia quieted as an amazingly hot blonde flight attendant stepped into the aisle. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard Hawaiian Airlines flight number 109. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card, which is located in the seatback pocket in front of you. If you do not meet the criteria for sitting in this row, or if you do not wish to assist in an emergency, let a crewmember know at this time and we will be happy to reseat you. Prior to departure from the gate all portable electronics must be turned off and stowed. Once again, we welcome you onboard."

Claudia watched as the flight attendant turned and walked away with a sexy sway to her hips.

"Claudia?" Myka waved her hand in front of Claudia's face.

"Wha?" Claudia shook her head to clear it of all the non-pg rated thoughts.

"Zoned out much?" Myka asked with a smirk.

"No way dude, my heart belongs to one lady only." Claudia grinned as Myka punched her gently on the shoulder.

_Well at least I can joke about it now. _Claudia thought.

**_Joking about it gets us no closer to…_**

"I swear I'm going to develop multiple personality syndrome." Claudia muttered.

The rest of the flight passed relatively quickly. About halfway there, much to Claudia's delight, Myka fell asleep with her head resting on Claudia's shoulder. Claudia spent the flight reading and listening to her iPod. Just as she finished her third paperback the flight attendant announced that they were on their final descent. Reluctantly Claudia nudged Myka awake.

"Huh?" Myka rubbed her eyes and then realizing she was still leaning on Claudia immediately straightened up, "Shit, sorry Claudia."

"No worries dude."

The airport was surprisingly busy for this time of night so it took them a while to get out the door. Once outside a woman wearing a dark suit over a Hawaiian print shirt was holding a sign with 'Myka Bering, Claudia Donovan' written on it. When Claudia and Myka went up to her she asked them a security question before leading them towards the parking lot. Once there she handed Myka a set of keys and nodded towards a black Chevy Tahoe.

"Mr. Artie asked that I give you guys a car for the duration of your stay. Just be sure to park it in this lot with a full tank before you leave."

Claudia turned to respond to the woman and was surprised to see that she was gone.

"Creepy, she did that disappearing thing that Mrs. Fredrick does." Claudia muttered almost to herself.

"For all we know that might have been Mrs. Fredrick." Myka said as she got into the drivers seat.

They drive was silent, a different type of silence from before, a pleasant silence. Before long the GPS was telling them that their destination was on the right. Myka pulled into the driveway and parked behind a red Jeep. The two women walked up to the door and Myka hesitantly knocked. A minute later a young man, wearing nothing but boxers, opened the door.

"You must be Agents Donovan and Bering. I'm Thomas, Thomas Jeffries. Come on in I'll show you to your room." Thomas pushed a strand of his messy brown hair out of his face and stepped aside.

The inside of the house looked to be in just as bad of condition as the outside. Thomas led them down a hall with crooked paintings and then stopped in front of a blank wall. He pressed a knot of wood and then stepped back as the wall slid open.

Seeing Claudia's curious look he said, "For security reasons all of the important stuff is taken care off down below. We keep the house looking run down to fool outsiders."

Thomas stepped into the elevator and entered a code in the keypad. The door closed in front of them and the elevator descended. When the doors opened Claudia was surprised to see the change in the house. The new hallway was in pristine condition. As they followed Thomas, Claudia peeked in one open door into a room filled with computers. Thomas stopped in front of the fifth door on the right.

"This is your room. Be in the kitchen, its down the hall and too the left, tomorrow at noon. Goodnight." With that he turned and walked back towards the elevator.

Claudia adjusted her backpack and opened the door. Their room was nice sized with a two beds and a desk under a window. The window looked out over the ocean and Claudia realized that they were halfway up a cliff. Walking over to the window Claudia gasped at the view. The full moon sparkled on the still waters and directly below them was a white strip of sand. Exhausted Claudia dropped onto her bed, and without even bothering to remove her clothes fell asleep.

*****

Myka didn't fall asleep right away, her head was busy swimming with thoughts.

_When she was looking at that flight attendant I felt, I felt jealous. But I don't like her, I can't like her. I'm straight damnit._

Myka glanced over at Claudia sound asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

_She's so beautiful._

Myka sighed and rolled to face the wall.

_Face the facts Myk. You think she's attractive, you enjoy being around her, **and** you keep thinking about that kiss. You like her Myk, admit it._

Myka shook her head to try and avoid her traitorous mind and buried her face in the pillow. She could sort this out some other time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I get a couple weeks off for christmas and I plan to write more than one chapter during my break. Also I am posting a special christmas oneshot later today.**

**Reviews are amazing, reviews are better than hot cocoa on a cold winter day.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! **** (And happy holidays to all of you who don't celebrate christmas.)**** Because I'm in the christmas spirit I wanted to give you all a special chapter as a christmas gift. It's a fluff chapter but I really don't care. It's about damn time for this chapter to happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Claudia woke with a start. Glancing at her watch she noticed that it was about one in the morning.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Myka mumbled.

Confused Claudia glanced over at Myka to see that she was sound asleep.

"I didn't Sam, no I." Myka rolled over in her sleep.

Without thinking Claudia got off her bed and went to sit down on the edge of Myka's bed. She hesitantly set her hand on Myka's shoulder whispering, "Shhh Myka, it's alright."

Myka shifted towards Claudia's hand and her frown eased up slightly. Claudia brushed away a strand of Myka's hair and stroked the older brunettes head gently. Claudia stayed by Myka's side as Myka drifted back into a calm sleep. When she finally thought that Myka was sound asleep she moved to get up. As soon as she stood up Myka's hand caught her wrist.

"Claudia, please stay." Myka mumbled.

Claudia glanced down at the half asleep Myka and pondered her decision

_This is **not** a good idea._

**_But if we leave she might have another nightmare._**

_It's not like I'm leaving, I'm just on the other side of the room._

"Claudia? Please?" Myka saying that made up Claudia's mind and she nervously slipped under the covers next to Myka.

With a sigh of contentment Myka snuggled up against Claudia. With a smile Claudia slipped her arm around Myka's waist and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

*****

Myka woke to the sun on her face and someone breathing in her ear. With a smile she snuggled closer to Claudia. Myka suddenly stiffened. Claudia stirred slightly.

_Shit! Claudia? What the hell?_ Claudia, burying her nose in the crook of Myka's neck, tightened her grip around Myka's waist ever so slightly.

Her nightmare of last night came back to her along with her asking Claudia to stay.

_What was I thinking? I'm encouraging her._

**_But what if I want to encourage her. Relax take a deep breathe and enjoy this._**

_If this goes terribly wrong I blame you._

Myka closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She had to admit that Claudia holding her was the nicest feeling in the world. With a smile on her face she slowly drifted back into dreamland involving the two of them and a sunny beach.

*****

The crashing of waves pulled Claudia out of her slumber. For a second she was confused to where she was. Opening her eyes she was briefly surprised to see Myka before she remembered what had happened. Claudia breathed in and smiled at the slight smell of books and lavender, Myka's personal scent. Breathing in again she tried to imprint the smell on her brain. Claudia never wanted to forget anything about this perfect moment. The way their bodies fit together so perfectly, the slight rise and fall of Myka's stomach under Claudia's hand, the smell of books and lavender. Claudia smiled into the back of Myka's neck.

_This is entirely to perfect. If only I could wake up every day to this._ Claudia thought.

Claudia would have been happy to lie there forever, except her bladder suddenly screamed at her. 'Claudia get your sorry ass up I have to piss!' is what it would have said, had it had a mouth.

**_Scary thought, a bladder with a mouth._**

_Ok, I'm going mental I've got to stop thinking to myself._

Claudia slowly slipped out of bed careful to not disturb Myka. Glancing down she was surprised to see Myka's smile slip away. Without thinking she reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of Myka's face. Almost immediately Myka's smile returned. Claudia sighed and grabbing her shoes, reluctantly slipped out the door in search of a bathroom.

*****

When Myka woke for real she found that she was alone. With a yawn she stretched and sat up. Claudia's relatively unslept in bed was unmade with a pair of jeans rolled up on it. At the smell of bacon and eggs Myka's stomach growled loudly. Yanking a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt Myka stumbled out of the room towards the kitchen. As she neared the door she heard Claudia's laugh and smiled slightly. Opening the door she felt her heart nearly drop at the smile Claudia gave her.

_Shit, I've fallen for her._

**_Well now that you've finally admitted it, what are you going to do?_**

"Good morning Claudia, Thomas."

"Morning Myka. Sleep well?" Thomas asked as he cleaned the dishes.

"Yes I did, thank you."

"There's a plate with bacon and eggs on the table for you. You eat meat right?" Thomas gave her a quick smile.

Myka nodded her thanks and sat down next to Claudia.

"Well I must be going. All the information you need is in that folder." Thomas nodded towards a folder next to the sink before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. Almost as an afterthought he called back, "Don't forget to lock the doors as you leave, the code is 24432."

Claudia looked through the folder while Myka ate her breakfast, and then cleaned her dishes. After she had scrubbed her fork for the fourth time Myka new she couldn't put it off any longer. Turning around she leaned against the counter and studied the red head.

_What am I gonna say?_

"Claudia…"

"Yeah?" Claudia looked up from the folder confused.

"We need to talk."

"Dude, look I get it. Your straight."

_What the hell do I say?_

"I'm not…" Myka bit her lip.

"You don't have to say it again. Seriously don't worry about it." Claudia closed the folder and leaving it on the table got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you should read the information he gave us."

Myka sighed and walked over to the table. Slumping down on the chair she rested her head in her hands.

"Damnit, how the fuck am I sposed to tell Claudia that I like her if she won't let me."

*****

Claudia's mouth dropped open. She had gone back to get her cell, which she had left on the table, when she had heard Myka say that.

_She likes me? Holy moly she likes me. Oh my god. Wow. Really? Unreal._

Claudia smiled as she turned around and slipped back towards the shower. Probably evil of her, but no way was she going to let Myka know she overheard that.

The day was long and stressful. Claudia and Myka had tracked the artifact to a small house on the other side of the island. When they had gotten there the head of the Maui Crime Lab, Maxwell Timber, headed them off. Their only lead had been murdered. When Timber found out that they were secret service he gladly let them into the crime scene. Elizabeth Mae Reynolds had been died sometime the night before. According to the coroner COD was unknown, apparently Miss Reynolds had just dropped dead. The crime scene was grisly though, her body was mutilated post mortem and her right arm and left eyeball were both missing. The rest of her body had been scattered throughout the house. Claudia had almost vomited when she first got to the crime scene but had managed to hold it in. Myka and Claudia were now driving back to the house. Timber had promised to keep them updated and it was getting late. Claudia was pulled out of her thoughts by Myka sighing.

"Hey Myka can we grab a bite to eat?" Claudia had a sudden inspiration.

"Sure where?"

"Well actually if we could stop at the house first so I can change, then I was thinking we could go to this special place then maybe see a movie. Avatar is out now and I hear it is _fantastic_."

"Claudia, are you asking me out?" Myka glanced over at Claudia.

"And what if I am?" Claudia smiled slightly.

"If you are then my answer would be yes. If you aren't then we're just two friends going out for the night."

_Oh my fucking god she just said yes!_ Claudia could barely contain her excitement. A moment later she realized that she had just said that out loud and blushed bright red.

"Well I guess that means were going on a date tonight." Myka chuckled slightly.

The rest of the ride to the house was silent in a good way. After Claudia had changed into black jeans and a tight fitting blue shirt she checked the movie times. Myka came out a few minutes later looking stunning in tight jeans and a low cut black shirt. Claudia smiled at her date.

_Oh god this is unreal._

"Well, shall we go?"

"Lets." Myka flashed a stunning smile that set Claudia's heart racing.

Claudia led the way to the car and held the passenger door open for Myka. She was a bit old fashioned and believed that gentlemen, well woman in her case, should hold doors open for beautiful ladies such as Myka. Especially on dates.

The restaurant she had chosen was a small casual romantic Italian place. Claudia had spaghetti and Myka had ravioli's with a glass of red wine. Conversation was light and when the bill came Claudia picked it up before Myka could even twitch her hand towards it.

_No way is Myka going to pick up the bill. I asked her out, I pay._

The movie was more amazingly awesome than Claudia had expected and if Claudia hadn't been in love with Myka she might have fallen in love with Neytiri. Definitely the best movie she had seen in a long time. Claudia smiled as she got into the drivers seat.

_This was the best date ever. If I'm lucky I may get a second one._

Claudia pulled into the driveway and put the tahoe in park. Glancing over at Myka she bit her lip. Typically this was where you were supposed to kiss good night.

_Shit I want to._

**_But what if._**

_Screw it._

Claudia leaned towards Myka and was pleased when Myka leaned towards her also. The lips touched and Claudia almost gasped at the sensation. It was like every good feeling she had ever had was all combined in this one moment. When they broke apart Myka smiled broadly.

"Thanks Claudia, this was the best date I've ever been on."  
"Me too." Claudia smiled.

By silent agreement the moment they got out of the car they were just friends. At least for the duration of the trip. Neither of them wanted it to be awkward that they had to sleep in the same room. Nevertheless the last thought on both of their minds as they drifted off to sleep was of their kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Also quick note I probably should have mentioned like in chapter one, my grammer is atrocious and I'd like to apologize for that. I've never actualy had an english class so all my grammar I pick up from reading. As usual reviews are greatly appreciated. I gave you a gift, perhaps you can give me one *hint hint nudge nudge "Look green review button!***

**Thanks and merry christmas,**

**-Johanna  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all my readers and reviewers, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'd like to apologize for not posting in a while. I've been super busy what with my Complex Analysis class starting, studying for my physics final, studying for my SAT II's and preparing to begin more classes on the 25th... gah so busy! Anyways here's another chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Claudia groaned as Myka's cell phone alarm went off. This was not something she wanted to wake up to. Claudia pulled her pillow over her head to try and get back to sleep. Why couldn't Myka shut that damn thing off? Just then her own cell phone alarm went off filling the room with the sound of Claudia's favorite band. Her pillow was entirely unable to block out the clashing of sound generated by the two alarms. With yet another groan she reached out her hand groping blindly on her nightstand for her phone. When she found it she silenced her alarm and then, swearing slightly under her breathe about phones and alarms, pulled herself into a sitting position. A moment later Claudia saw Myka's arm reach out for her own phone.

"Morning Myk." Claudia said trying to sound cheerful.

"Mmmf." Myka mumbled into her pillow as she blindly tried to find her phone.

Claudia yawned widely and stood up. Even though it was almost seven it felt like four in the morning to her. Apparently jet lag had kicked in. Half asleep she pulled a pair of clean clothes out of her backpack and headed off towards the bathroom. A nice hot shower was all she wanted at this time of morning. When Claudia got to the bathroom she was surprised to find that someone was already in it. Thomas was the only other person here and he had a bathroom connected to his room upstairs. With a frown she decided to go ahead and have breakfast, she would find who the mystery guest was soon enough.

*****

When Myka entered the kitchen Claudia was just sitting down with her cereal. The red head gave Myka a cheerful look earning her a frown.

_How can she be so cheerful this early?_ Myka pondered to herself before heading over to the coffee machine.

Thankfully someone, probably Thomas, had started it so all she had to do was pour herself a cup. Without thinking she dumped two cubes of sugar in it and went to sit down next to Claudia.

"Sugar? Myka are you ok?" Claudia looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine." Myka really didn't want to talk to Claudia about the worry and confusion she felt.

"If this is about last night." Claudia began.

"Last night?" A sexy female voice said from the doorway, "Did something interesting happen last night?"

Myka saw Claudia turn bright red and decided to save the younger woman, "Just the case we're working on." She said turning around, "I'm Myka, this is Claudia."

The blonde haired blue-eyed beauty in the door smiled, "I'm Karen, mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all." Myka turned back towards Claudia and immediately felt a pang of jealousy at the look on Claudia's face.

Making up a lame excuse about needing to get ready, Myka got up and hurried out of the room. She finally accepted how she felt about Claudia and even went on a date with her just to see the younger woman practically drooling over a stranger.

_How fucked up can life be?_

*****

"You know, I need to go get ready. Nice to meet you Karen." Myka said as she stood up and hurried out of the room.

Claudia bit her lip, something was obviously wrong.

"Ok, what's up with her?" Karen said as she moved to sit in Myka's now empty chair.

Claudia pulled her eyes off the door that Myka had exited through and turned towards the blonde in front of her. "I'm sorry, Karen right?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah."

"Myka's really not a morning person." Claudia shot another worried look at the empty doorway.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but are you guys together?" Karen leaned back in the chair studying Claudia.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The way you were looking at her when I got here."

Claudia shrugged noncommittally.

"Look I can understand that you don't want to talk to me, a complete stranger, about this. But I understand your position, trust me I do." Karen amended when Claudia raised an eyebrow, "When I started dating my partner, working partner that is, she and I were reluctant to let anyone know. A heterosexual relationship is hard enough amongst coworkers, what would a gay relationship be like." Karen shrugged slightly.

"Well what would one be like?"

"For us it was hard at first, but once people knew it just became normal. We keep the affection to a minimum while on the job, but off. Well, you know." It was Karen's turn to blush.

Claudia chuckled slightly and then excusing herself got up, "Karen, thank you very much. It was nice to meet you but I should go talk to Myka."  
"Go get her." Karen grinned at Claudia before picking up the newspaper.

*****

Myka was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands when Claudia knocked on the doorframe. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Claudia, but instead turned away.

"Myka, what's wrong?"

Myka decided to go with the ignore strategy and just crossed her arms. A moment later she felt the mattress sink slightly as Claudia sat down beside her.

"Hey, Myk, you can talk to me." Claudia said touching Myka's shoulder lightly.

Myka took a deep breath and turned towards the red head. To her surprise she was immediately pulled into a tight hug. At first Myka was stiff but soon she relaxed into Claudia's comfortable hug.

"Claudia, I'm so confused." Myka finally said pulling away so she could look at her friend.

"I'm here. You can talk to me."

"It's not, I'm not. Damnit Claudia I don't know what to say or do." Myka looked away.

Claudia didn't respond except to hug Myka again. Suddenly Myka found herself wanting to talk. Without breaking the hug she began.

"Claudia I'm so confused. I like you, a lot, but I've never." Myka took a deep breath, "I've never been in a same sex relationship before so this is all new terrain to me. And I really want to be with you, but I'm not sure what to do or say or. And I thought I had finally figured it all out and then this morning." Myka cut back a sob and buried her face in Claudia's shoulder.

Claudia rubbed her back before prompting her to continue, "This morning?"

"The way you were looking at that woman, Karen. I, I can't put myself through this if you're going to look at other women." Myka felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Myka I wasn't looking at Karen."

"You weren't?"

"Nope, I was looking at you."

Myka pulled back in surprise and looked at the bright red Claudia.

"At me?"

"Yeah. Myk I lo… really like you. I haven't noticed any other women since I first met."

Without thinking Myka cut Claudia off with a kiss. Claudia relaxed and pulled her closer. Once again the kiss was absolutely amazing and Myka wouldn't have ended it for the world. Gingerly she sucked on Claudia's lower lip asking for entry. Claudia complied and met Myka's tongue with her own. Myka couldn't keep from moaning as Claudia pushed her onto her back.

"Claudia? What the fucking hell?!?" A familiar male voice speaking from the hallway caused Claudia to leap off of Myka.

"Shit! What are _you_ doing here?" Claudia gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes a cliffie! Who can it be? As always reviews are greatly appreciated so please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In order to make up for my lack of publishing I have a surprise for you. That's right, two chapters :-D.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warehouse 13.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

"Shit! What are _you_ doing here?" Claudia gasped.

"I could ask the same of you. But I am far more interested in who you were just making out with." Joshua replied evenly.

"Joshua I can explain." Claudia said desperately.

"Then start explaining." Joshua fixed her with a steely glare and Myka got up to stand beside her in support.

Claudia frowned and made a quick decision. Taking Myka's hand in hers she said, "You've already met her but let me refresh your memory. This is Myka, my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Myka and Joshua said at the same moment.

"If you'll have me." Claudia said looking straight at Myka.

Myka's mouth hung open for a second before she squeezed Claudia's hand, "Of course."

"When were you planning on telling me that you're a dyke?" Joshua yelling brought the two of them back to reality.

"Well with you off in Switzerland what was I supposed to do? Tell you in an email?" Claudia yelled at him.

"You were the one that wanted me to get a life. And it seems to me that when I left you said it was a great opportunity." Joshua yelled back.

"You were gone for twelve fucking years Joshua. If you can't accept that I'm a _lesbian_ then you aren't my brother."

"Well it would have been nice if I hadn't had to walk in on my _little_ _sister_ making out with a chick."

"If you were in Switzerland like you're supposed to be you wouldn't have."

Myka sighed as she looked back and forth at the two yelling siblings. As much as she wanted to side with her girlfriend she could see Joshua's point of view.

_Girlfriend, wow that's even more amazing that I thought it would be._ Myka smiled internally at the thought.

_Ok back to the problem at hand, how do I calm down two angry siblings._

"Shut up! Both of you." Myka dropped Claudia's hand and stepped between them.

"Myka!"

"Dyke, this is none of your business." Joshua snarled at her.  
"Don't fucking insult her, you ass." Claudia lunged around Myka and tackled him.

Myka noticed that she landed a couple good punches before he pushed her away.

_Well that sure worked. Plan B._

Myka drew her gun and, after checking that it was unloaded, aimed it at the wrestling siblings.

"Hands up, both of you." Myka said in a professional tone.

Joshua and Claudia, looking obviously confused, both stood up carefully raising their hands.

"Now listen up. There will be no more fighting understand?"

Both siblings nodded while still keeping their hands up.

"Good, now we will sit down like adults and discuss this."

"Um, Myk?"

"Yes Claudia?"

"Can you please put you're gun away."

"Sure, but it wasn't even loaded." Myka said as she slid the clip back into the gun and stuck it in her holster.

*****

"So how long have you been a lesbian?" Joshua asked carefully.

After the three of them had gone to the kitchen and gotten drinks Joshua had calmed down a bit. Once he was calm he had been much more reasonable and they had started to discuss this, situation. Myka sat silently beside Claudia holding her girlfriends hand. Claudia was immensely gratefully for the support of her girlfriend, she didn't know if she could have gotten through this on her own.

"I've always been gay."

"And how long have the two of you been together?"

"Depends on your definition of together. We've been dating since yesterday I guess."

"When were you planning on telling me that you're gay?"

"Well it all happened so fast, you coming back to our world then leaving to Switzerland I never got the chance. Speaking of Switzerland, why exactly are you here?"

"One of our technicians discovered an arm and as I'm technically a U.S. citizen I was chosen to accompany him here. When Artie discovered I was working on the same case as you guys he sent me to this, erm, base of operations to meet up with you."

"Where is this lab technician?"

"Charles is at the police station; actually I need to go pick him up."

"Ok well, I guess we'll take you with us to the police station before we all head ."

Claudia started to get up.

"Sis, we cool?"

"Of course we are. Your reaction is understandable I guess."

*****

The drive to the police station was silent. Claudia drove and Myka sat silently in shotgun. Joshua on the other hand talked the entire drive about his research. Amazing discoveries could be made. Key on the word could. Myka had been surprised at how quickly Claudia seemed to forgive him for their argument. Myka still felt a bit angry with him for some of the things he had said to Claudia. More than that she felt worried. Would coming out to everyone be a similar experience to this? Could they even be out at the warehouse? What would Mrs. Fredrick say? More importantly what would Artie and Pete think?

_Pete, shit._ Myka knew that Pete had a thing for her. It was blatantly obvious to anyone with or without eyes. How would her dating Claudia affect her partnership with Pete? It could potential destroy it.

"Myka? We're here."

Myka glanced around noticing that they were indeed at the police station. Standing outside of the station was a very pale skinned blonde man. He appeared to be in his early thirties and was wearing a lab coat over a jacketless suit.

"That's Charlie. You guys can wait here I'll go get him."

Joshua quickly got out of the car and walked over to Charlie. Within moments the two of them were involved in an animated discussion.

"Hey Claudia."  
"Yeah Myk?" With a smile Claudia looked at her girlfriend.

"You ok?" Myka asked while reaching out to take her girlfriends hand.

"Yeah I think so. I wasn't really expecting for Joshua to react this way." Claudia shook her head in confusion.

"How were you expecting him to react?"  
"I don't know."

At that moment Joshua and Charlie got to the car.

"We'll talk about this later." Claudia said as she let go of Myka's hand.

"Charlie, this is my sister Claudia and her, um, friend Myka. Claudia, Myka, this is Charlie." Joshua introduced them as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Pleasure to meet you Charlie." Claudia said as she put the car in drive.

The ride to the crime lab was mostly silent. Charlie was not the best at socializing and Claudia could sympathize with him. She used to not be able to read people at all, but she had worked on that. Now she could pick up on most, if not all, of the subtle cues.

*****

After Claudia had parked at the crime lab the four of them had gone into the reception room. The frazzled looking young secretary was on the phone and motioned for them to wait. A few moments later she hung up the phone and running her hand through her hair beckoned for them.

"How may I help you?"

Myka took the lead knowing that Claudia would have no idea what to say, "I'm Agent Bering and this is Agent Donovan, we're here to see CSI Timber."

"He's in an interrogation right now, but you can wait in his office. Last door on the right down that hall."

Joshua and Charlie started to get up but the receptionist quickly stopped them, "I'm sorry but the two of you will have to wait here."

Claudia and Myka quickly left and walked down the hall. Myka noticed that Claudia was curiously looking through the glass walls at the different areas. When they walked by the room that was obviously trace Claudia seemed enraptured by one of the machines.

"These guys have some cool stuff, Myk." Claudia said as they arrived at Maxwell Timbers office.

"Taxpayers dollars at work."

The door was wide open so the two of them sat down to wait for Maxwell. A few moments later they heard footsteps and Maxwell entered his office.

"Agents Bering and Donovan, no please stay seated. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maxwell took a seat across the desk from them.

"Mr. Timbers, we accompanied the witness that located the victims arm. Oh and we'd like to offer our assistance in solving Miss Reynolds murder."

"We'll take any help we can get. This case is far too weird."  
"Care to fill us in?" Myka pressed.

"Well as you know her arm was found in Switzerland. But as you most likely don't know, her missing eye was found in Vegas. A member of the LV crime lab is bringing it here as we speak. In fact she should be here any minute."

"Any suspects?"

"We just got done interrogating her ex-boyfriend. He of course knows nothing."

There was a knock on the door then and Maxwell called out, "Come in."

A tallish brunette woman walked in carrying an evidence bag. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a medium blue shirt with black jeans.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You must be CSI Timber."

"I am, and these are Agents Bering and Donovan, secret service."

Sara nodded her head towards them and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you." Turning back towards Maxwell she held up the evidence bag and continued, "I have a delivery for you."

* * *

**A/N: Little shout out to CSI there.... Reviews are like potato chips, you can't stop at just one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sara gets to hang around a bit more... Also forgive me in advance for not posting for a while. I had a final today/yesterday, I have the SAT II's on saturday, and I have a midterm on monday. My world is crashing down on me :(. Oh and I have a bunch of problems due friday I havn't even started on. God I love college.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warehouse 13, I don't own CSI either.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"Thank you for coming Miss Sidle." Timber acknowledged the brunette before turning back towards Myka, "Agent Bering would you like to come with me to the crime scene? Your partner can review the gathered evidence with Miss Sidle."

"That's fine with me."

"Agent Donovan, Miss Sidle, there is an empty lab you can use down that hall. Here's the evidence folder." Timber gave Claudia the evidence folder and taking the eyeball from Sara was out the door.

"I'll call you later Claudia, perhaps we can grab dinner tonight if this doesn't take to long."

"That sounds fantastic Myk. See you."

Myka gave Claudia a stunning smile and hurried out of the room after Timber. Claudia sighed in the absence of her girlfriend and turned towards the other occupant of the room.

"I'm Claudia." She said holding out her hand.

Sara took it and gave it a firm shake, "Sara."

"Well, lets go find that lab and take a look at this." Claudia held up the evidence folder.

*****

Claudia sighed and leaned back in the chair. She and Sara had worked all morning together and ended up eating lunch together. Sara seemed pretty cool but was definitely a bit shy. She hadn't talked about herself at all, which was interesting. After lunch Claudia had worked on trying to finish debugging her program. Now that she had figured out that someone was taking artifacts from the warehouse it made it a lot easier. Right now though she had hit another wall. Trying to get the stupid program to automatically refresh.

"Claudia? Could you take a look at this?" Sara was leaning over the table studying a photo.

Claudia saved her program and got up.

"What is it?" She asked moving to stand next to Sara.

"There's something not right here." Sara pointed to the picture of the fireplace at the crime scene.

Claudia peered closer and noticed the slightly fuzzy spot on the photo right above the fireplace.

"Do we have an electronic format of this photo?" She asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Sara handed her a usb flash drive.

Claudia plugged the drive into her computer and opened up the files.

"What's that file called?"

In response Sara simply flipped the photo over and slid it towards Claudia. Claudia quickly opened up the file using a photo analysis program. Zooming in on the distorted spot Claudia attempted to resolve the pixels. As she had figured, nothing happened.

"That's odd." Sara stated.

"Do you have a car?"  
"Yeah… why?"

"I need to get to the crime scene." Claudia closed her computer and handed the flash drive back to Sara.

*****

Myka glanced around the living room, this house didn't appear to have anything unusual in it. If only Claudia could perfect her artifact tracking device. It could potentially make life immensely simpler for the warehouse agents. At that moment Myka's cell rang causing her to jump.

"Bering." She answered.

"Myka, where are you?" Claudia's voice sounded excited and nervous.

"In Miss Reynolds living room."

"Get out, now." Claudia suddenly sounded serious and concerned.

"Claudia, will you please tell me what's going on."

"I'll explain when I get there, please get out of her house."

"Alright, but this better be good."  
"It is, trust me."

With a smile Myka hung up her phone and left the living room. Myka found Timber in the bedroom.

"Hey Timber."  
"Agent Bering."

"We need to evac the house."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it all to you later. Right now everyone needs to leave the house. I want a one hundred meter perimeter established."

"One hundred meters is a bit far, that encompasses the neighboring houses."  
"Then evacuate them as well."

"On whose authority?"  
"Mine."

Maxwell looked like he was ready to argue with her before nodding and saying, "Very well then."

As he walked out of the room he picked up his radio to deliver the order.

Once everyone was evacuated Myka pulled out her phone and called Claudia.

"Donovan."

Myka smiled at the way Claudia answered her phone. She tried so hard to sound professional; it was very cute.

"Claudia, I got everyone evacuated. How long till you get here?"

"How long till we get there?" Claudia asked whoever was driving.

Myka heard a female voice respond, "Ten minutes. If it's an emergency I can put on the sirens."

"Do it." Claudia spoke again into the phone, "Myka we'll be there in less then ten minutes, Sara's going to put the sirens on."

"Great, I'll let the CSI's know."

*****

Frankly Sara's driving scared the shit out of Claudia. But no way in hell was she going to let anyone know. When they arrived at the crime scene not five minutes after Myka had called Claudia breathed an inward sigh of relief. In a matter of fact manner she got out of the Denali and walked over to where Myka was standing. Myka exscused herself from her conversation with CSI Timber and looked at Claudia. Claudia held out the photo of the fireplace.

"Notice anything, Myk?"

Myka took the photo and after scrutinizing it for a moment responded, "Above the fireplace."  
"Exactly, do you have the neutralizer?"

"In the back of the Tahoe, do you know what we're looking for?"  
"I suspect that it is something that belonged to Lyman Frank Baum."  
"Who?" Timber asked.

"The author of the Wizard of Oz." Myka replied.

"Why would something owned by an author cause this?" Timber looked back and forth between the two warehouse agents.

"Um." Claudia looked towards Myka for help.

"Well, I could tell you. But then my boss's boss would send her big scary bodyguard guy to kill you." Myka looked at him without a hint of a smile.

Nevertheless Timber started laughing. After a moment he saw how serious Myka and Claudia both were and stopped, "You're not kidding?"

"Nope." Myka and Claudia said at the same time.

"Ok, then. You guys do your thing, I'll keep everyone out of your way."

Myka nodded and went to get the neutralizer from the back of the Tahoe. Once she had it, the two women put on their purple gloves and goggles and cautiously entered the house.

"Do you know what exactly it is?"

"No but we only have a square meter or so of area to look in."

When they entered the living room Claudia quickly surveyed the room. It was well decorated and the victims blood still had not been cleaned up. Looking at the fireplace she noticed a number of items sitting on the mantle place. In the middle in a glass case was a copy of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum.

"Myk, look."

As they approached the book it started to glow.

"Um, Myka?" Claudia said as she froze.

"Yeah?" Myka also stopped.

"That's not normal is it?"

"No, I don't think so."

The book started to glow more and the pages started to flap open. Myka dived for the book and Claudia opened the neutralizer as a tornado began to form in the center of the book. The tornado grew in size and a piece of the ceiling fell off and hit Claudia on the head. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Myka struggling to get the book into the neutralizer.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh noes a cliffie!!!!!!! And oh noes I'm not gonna be able to post for more than a week! Once again please review, each review makes my day amazingly more amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Look it was only like four days! The first part can be a bit confusing, it's from Claudia's point of view so it's meant to be confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warehouse 13 or Sara.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"Claudia? Claudia! Oh my god, Claudia."

*****

"Miss step out of the way please."

*****

"I'm going with you."

*****

"Claudia, it's ok. I'm here."

*****

"Miss you need to wait here, you can't go any further"

*****

"Hurry, we're losing blood fast."

*****

Claudia squeezed her eyes shut and let the memories flood her. She remembered different voices speaking to her and Myka holding her hand. Then nothing. Just black. Like she was asleep for a long period of time. Before that she remembered the crime scene, the book, Myka struggling with it, a sharp pain in her head.

The memory of pain seemed enough to trigger the same sharp pain in the front of her head. Wincing she raised her hand to her head and banged her head with something hard. Opening her eyes Claudia noticed that there was a cast on her right arm. She blinked her eyes trying to clear the spots and surveyed her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed in a nondescript hospital room. Myka was sound asleep in the chair beside the bed and Sara was curled up in the chair by the door.

Claudia took a deep breath and winced. Her injuries appeared to include a cracked rib, or two, a broken forearm, and a sharp stabbing pain in her head.

"Claudia, I'm sorry it was my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here with me." Myka spoke in her sleep startling Claudia.

Claudia reached out with her non-injured arm and touched Myka's should gently. Her girlfriend smiled in her sleep and turned towards Claudia. A moment later Myka's eyes shot open.

"Claudia?"

"Shhh, Myk. Sara's sleeping." Claudia nodded her head to the snoring brunette.

"Claudia I'm sorry." Myka said in a hushed tone.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Claudia smiled as she leaned her forehead against Myka's.

Myka briefly caught Claudia's lips in a kiss before gently pushing her away.

"You should be sleeping."

"I want to know what happened." Claudia winced as another stab of pain went through her head.  
"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really, just voices. You holding my hand."

Myka reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Claudia's face.

"The artifact did weird things and the house collapsed after I got it into the neutralizer. A beam landed on you knocking you out, breaking your radius, and cracking a couple of your ribs. Once you got to the hospital you went straight into surgery, and." Myka stopped and ducked her head.

Claudia reached out and wiped the tear from her girlfriends face, "Myk it's over now."

"God Claudia, I was so scared. Seeing you like that."

"Shh Myk." Claudia pulled Myka into a hug.

After a few moments like that Claudia had a sudden inspiration, "Myk?"

"Mhm?" Myka mumbled into Claudia's shoulder.

"Will you lie next to me? I actually do feel tired, and I'm not sure if I could sleep without you holding me."

Myka didn't bother to respond but instead carefully got onto the bed next to Claudia. Within minutes both women were sound asleep.

*****

Claudia yawned and wondered what had woken her, a moment later she heard the arguing voices.

"I want to see her."  
"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over."

"I'm Agent Latimer of the Secret Service." Pete sounded annoyed. Really annoyed.

"It doesn't matter who you are you will have to wait until visiting hours."

"Pete, let me handle this."

Claudia finally woke up completely; Pete and Artie were here! A moment later she heard a Tesla being fired and then Artie telling Pete to hurry. Claudia looked up as the door opened and Pete stuck his head in.

"Artie, in here. Hey Claudia." He whispered.

"Pete." Claudia forced a smile on her face and shifted herself slightly away from Myka.

"How are you?" Pete asked as he slipped into the room.

"My head doesn't hurt as much now. Where's Artie?"

"Mrs. Fredrick showed up. I think he might be awhile." Sara snored loudly by the door startling Pete, "Who is that?"

"That's Sara, she's a CSI from Las Vegas." Claudia smiled slightly and motioned for Pete to take a seat in the empty chair.

"So did you guys get the artifact?" Pete asked as he settled down.

"Tagged and bagged."

Myka mumbled something and snuggled closer to Claudia causing both Pete and Claudia to look at her.

"Hey Myk." Claudia said gently shaking Myka's shoulder.

"Wha?" Myka mumbled burying her head further in Claudia's shoulder.

"Pete's here."

"Pete?" Myka jerked away from Claudia fully awake.

"Hi Myka, I heard you guys got the artifact. Good job."

"It was a bad job, Claudia got hurt."

Claudia winced at the awkward exchange between the two. Myka was clearly uncomfortable with how Pete had found them, and Pete. Well Pete was as oblivious and annoying as ever.

"Look, the person at the front desk is gonna wake up soon. So I should probably get out of here."

"Wake up?" Myka asked.

"Artie shot her with the Tesla."

"What? Why would he do that?" Myka asked in an outrage.

"So I could see Claudia." Pete stated as calmly as could be before standing up, "I'm glad you're alright Claudia, see you tomorrow."

And with that, Pete was gone. Leaving Myka sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed and Claudia worried about the new development in Myka's behavior.

"Myk you can relax you know."

"Claudia he came in and we were snuggled together, what if he puts two and two together. He's not dumb."

"Myka." Claudia turned so she could look her girlfriend in the eye, "I'm not going to go out of my way to hide our relationship. I'm not suggesting we tell everyone immediately, but at some point I want to be able to hold my girlfriends hand in public."

Myka looked at Claudia for a minute before she responded, "We just started dating, do we really have to think about this already?"

"I think we probably do. At least we need to know each others views about this."

"Could you guys have your relationship discussion in the morning? I'm trying to sleep." Sara grumbled from her chair.

Myka turned red and Claudia chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Sara, we'll be quiet." Claudia said, but Sara was already snoring.

"Night Claudia." Myka said snuggling back up against the younger red-head.

* * *

**A/N:** I've noticed as I write that I can write Claudia a lot better than I can write Myka.... I'm actually considering writing my next Claudia/Myka story entirely from Claudia's pov. Maybe even write it with someone else writing Myka's pov. Idk. Anyways review please. Big thanks to Restless Goddess and Jessievamp06 for reviewing every single chapter. To all the rest of my 80+ readers, shame on you. Seriously it takes what, fifteen seconds, to write a review.

-Jo


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm lame, I suck and I'm probably going to take another two weeks for the next chapter. On happier news I have a beta!!! Jessievamp06 graciously agreed to beta for me, so she gets to read everything before you guys. Be jealous :P. Anyways big thanks and a double chocolate chip cookie to her. Wait, no, a dozen double chocolate chip cookies for her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm a poor college student, if I owned warehouse 13 I might not be so poor.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Claudia woke disoriented and scared. She was sweating and her arm was throbbing. It was then that Claudia realized what was wrong that she was alone.  
"Myka?" Claudia asked the darkness.

Silence, nothing but silence.

_What the hell? _ Claudia thought.

Claudia flipped the light on with her good arm and looked around the room. The plastic chair where Sara had slept was empty, and Myka was nowhere in sight. For the first time Claudia felt truly scared and alone.

_Why did Myka leave me?_

_*****  
_

Myka followed Sara another few feet before stopping and crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you want Sara?" She asked irritably.

"To talk. Come on, the coffee shop is just around the corner." Sara took off at her same fast walk again.

Myka rolled her eyes before following the brunette. Obviously she wasn't going to find out what was up until they got to wherever they were going. After a brief walk they got to a small coffee shop, which had a sign on the door that read "closed". Much to Myka's surprise, Sara pulled out a set of keys and opened the door, noticing the curiosity on Myka's face, Sara explained, "My best friend owns the place."

The two women entered and a voice called out from the back room, "Hey Sar, Karen and I are back here."

Sara just smiled and led the way into the back room. A young brunette girl, fifteen or sixteen years of age, was sitting in front of the TV, while the other older woman, most likely her mother, was in the kitchen making coffee. Sara went up to the blonde woman and gave her a hug, surprisingly to Myka, Sara quickly kissed the back of her neck.  
"Mmm Sar." The woman pulled away and turned around.

She gave Sara a hug before turning towards Myka, "I'm Sam. You must be Myka."

"Hi Sam." Myka shook Sam's hand and smiled at the firm grip.

"Well Sar, you going to tell me why you brought this beautiful lady here?"

Myka blushed at the compliment.

"She's dating Claudia." Sara said as if that explained it all.

"Yeah I know that." Sam gave Sara a 'duh' look.

"Well, I'm not going to let her hurt Claudia."

"What's with you and Claudia." Sam said sounding almost jealous.

"Sam." Sara glared at her friend.

"Seriously Sar, she's not Cammi."

Sara's whole face changed at that. She closed her eyes and stumbled back. Myka caught her and Sara seemed glad of the comfort. Myka shot a glare at Sam.

"Look you dragged me here Sara. If you don't tell me what's going on then I'm going back to my girlfriend. My girlfriend whom I really care about and who is injured and in the hospital."

At the thought of Claudia lying in the hospital Myka had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Sam mutters, "Some day we will need to discuss why our relationship failed, but not today."

Sara gave Sam a slight smile and sat Myka down on the couch. Sam brought three cups of coffee over and set them down on the coffee table.

Sara took a deep breath and began to speak to Myka. Myka just listened, unsure of what to say.

"I know this may seem weird Myka, but I would like to help you. You're relationship with Claudia is young but it has potential. Claudia and I got close fast, if you break her heart I will hunt you down and kill you. I'm a CSI, I know how to hide a body and destroy evidence." Sara said the last two sentences so seriously that Myka believed her.

"I'm not going to break her heart. I couldn't do that."

"Then you need to talk to her. The key to a solid relationship is communication."

"I'll talk to her."

"Be honest." Sam said leaning back.

The three women stayed there for a while, talking and laughing. Basically enjoying each other's company. Myka realized how little Sara talked about herself. But from what she heard, she would be a great friend for Claudia.

*****

Claudia paced the room nervously. Her arm was throbbing and itching under the cast and she felt rejected and lonely.

_Myka left me. She left me here alone._ Claudia's irrational mind thought.__

_**She cares about you. She'd only leave if she had a good reason.**_

_She wants to keep our relationship secret. I'm just her dirty little secret.___

_**And how will Pete and Artie react to your relationship.**_

_I don't know._ Claudia's inner voice faltered.

Claudia sighed and stopped her pacing. She could try to sleep but she wasn't sure if she could alone. Sitting down on the bed she picked up the book that Sara had been reading, New Moon go figure.

*****

An hour later the door opened and Myka slipped in. Claudia looked up from the book. All her insecurities roared to life.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're awake?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep with you gone."

"I'm sorry, Sara wanted to talk to me.

"About what."

"Nothing, look Claudia you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Let's talk."

Myka walked over to the bed and settled down next to Claudia.

"I'm scared. I've never been in a relationship with a woman before. Hell I've never even been in a serious relationship." Myka shook her head slightly.

"Myka." Claudia touched her girlfriends hand, "I'm scared as well. What I feel for you is completely new to me. I love you Myka."

Instantly Claudia turned bright red and stuck her head in her hands. Myka's mouth dropped open and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Myka calm down.___

_**She loves me!**_

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.___

_**What do I say?**_

_Do I love her?_

_**...**_

_Well?_

"Claudia."

"Yeah?" Claudia said without raising her head.

Myka reached out and lifted the younger woman's chin up, "I love you too."

Claudia kissed Myka passionately. For long moments they were locked in that position before Claudia smiled into their kiss as their tongues danced. Without thinking she slowly slid her hand up Myka's shirt winning a moan. Myka's shirt was off and Claudia admired her girlfriends toned body. Leaning down she caught the brunette's lips in her own again.

* * *

**A/N: **I know evil me, pulling the equivalent of a fade to black. Muahahahahaha. I do believe though that the next chapter may just continue from right here ;-). Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Look at how quickly this chapter got up! Who deserves a cookie? I do! And as promised it starts from right where the last one left off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warehouse 13.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

Myka astutely flipped Claudia onto her back and started kissing down her neck. It was all Claudia could do to keep control of her brain.

"Um, Myka?"

"Mhm?" Myka mumbled between kisses.

"I'm not, oh god, ready." Claudia forced herself to say.

"What?" Myka sat up and looked down at the young redhead confusion obvious on her face.

Claudia bit her lip and turning bright red hurriedly muttered "I'mstillavirgin."

"You're a virgin? Like you've never slept with a chick, or you've never had sex period?"

"Umthelatter." Claudia looked away from the brunette's eyes trying to hide her embarrassment.

Without saying anything Myka got off of Claudia and started to button up her shirt

_Shit. I should've just gone with it._

Aren't you forgetting the whole virgin thing? The whole waiting till the time is right.

What if the time is right?

In a hospital with a cast on your arm? Yeah, I don't think so.

Damnit. Why can't my brain just have one opinion for once?

Claudia self-consciously pulled her shirt on afraid to look at Myka. The silence between them was heavy and awkward. All Claudia could do was hope that she hadn't screwed things up. Her being a virgin might just scare Myka away and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Myka finally broke the silence in a quiet voice.

Claudia looked over at her girlfriend in shock and surprise.

"What? No! Of course you are!" she hurried to reassure Myka.

More silence, the clock ticked away the seconds.

"How old are you Claudia?" Myka was staring at her feet.

"Nineteen. Why?"

Why the sudden question about my age? What's going on with her?

"I, I need to go." Myka muttered and with that left the room.

Claudia sighed and leaned back into the hospital bed.

"Well, fuck. That went glorious Claudia. Absolutely fantabulously fucking glorious." Claudia sighed and glared at the ceiling.

*****

I knew she was young and age has never been a big deal for me. Hell Sam was five years older than me and when I was twenty-five I dated this thirty-six year old. What I should really be wondering is why does Claudia being a virgin affect me so much?

Myka had left the hospital around three am. Being a warehouse agent meant she didn't have to pay any attention to visiting hours. She had gotten in the car and driven for hours until she found a small beach. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, a sight to behold as the golden rays bounced off of the pure blue water.

I'm going to have to fix this somehow. I love her. I told her that, I admitted it to myself. I've loved her since I met her I guess…

Myka shook her head and tossed a pebble at the waves.

She's fucking nineteen! That's twelve years younger than me. Hell, I'm almost old enough to be her mom.

Myka stood up and started pacing. She felt tired and could really use a shower and change of clothes. Looking down at her clothes she chuckled slightly realizing that she hadn't changed them in the two days since the accident. At the thought of the accident any humor that she had disappeared completely. She kept remember Claudia lying there, bleeding and unconscious.

It's all my fault she's in the hospital. She's so young with such a bright future before her and I could have gotten her killed.

Myka threw her last pebble at the ocean harder then necessarily and stormed back to the car. She had made her decision. When she got back to the hospital she would break up with Claudia.

*****

While Myka had been lying on the beach thinking, Claudia had been pacing her room. She hadn't been able to figure out anything she could do and now it was almost six. Claudia knew by some bizarre sixth sense that as soon as it was visiting hours Pete would come skipping in with a mostly empty bag of donuts. The last thing Claudia wanted was to have to smile and deal with Pete. Pete knew her too well and would figure out that something was wrong. He would then pry incessantly and no fucking way was Claudia going to tell him about Myka.

Nope, not gonna happen. Claudia thought.

As predicted at 6:02 Pete came in with an almost empty bag of donuts.

"Morning Claudia!" He said and held the donuts out to her.

Taking them in her good hand Claudia settled down on the bed, "Hey Pete."

"What's wrong?"

Wow that was fast.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well."

Not a total lie.

"What did Myka do?"  
"Myka? What? No! Nothing! She…" Claudia started babbling

"Is pacing in the waiting room looking as tired as you do." Pete interrupted her, "Now would you like to tell me what's going on or do I need to ask Myka."

Fuck.

"Nothing is going on. And you ate all the donuts." Claudia tried to change the conversation.

"Nice try. Artie wants to talk to you alone; I'll go talk to Myka." Pete stood up and started towards the door.

Oh fucking hell.

"Wait!" Claudia exclaimed.

Pete slowly turned around, "Yes?"

What do I tell him?

The truth?

No.

"Myka and I, we had a, erm, disagreement. It's nothing you need to worry about. We'll just need to talk it through." Claudia attempted to give Pete a reassuring smile.

Good lie, any idiot can see through that.

"Ok, I'll leave it be for now Claudia. But if you guys continue to be upset about it for long then I will have a talk with Myka." Pete ruffled Claudia's hair and left.

Well fuck. This day just went from bad to worse.

Claudia ate her donuts and then opened up her computer. If she was going to be left alone she could at least try to get some work done. Plugging a device into her computer she started poring through code. When she finally leaned back with a smile she was surprised to see Artie sitting in the plastic chair by the door.

"When did you get here?"

"Noonish."

"It's noon?" Claudia hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Actually it's one thirty. I have something I want to talk to you about." Artie looked at her seriously.

Fuck, did he find out about Myka and me?

"What?" Claudia cautiously asked.

"I'm very impressed with your abilities in getting this artifact. I pulled some strings; well Mrs. Fredrick pulled them, down at the Secret Service, and, well, here." Artie stood up and handed Claudia the brown envelope he was holding.

Curiously Claudia looked at him and then opened it with her good hand. Dumping the contents into her lap she gasped in surprise.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Claudia said holding up the badge.

"Yes it does, congratulations you're a Secret Service agent, and more specifically you're a warehouse 13 agent. That is if you want to be."

"Ohmygod! Oh. My. God! !" Claudia nearly leaped out of the bed embracing Artie in a giant hug.

"No problem." Artie said with a chuckle, "I'm sending you and Myka to Washington so you can get your firearm qualifications. Oh and the doctor said you're free to go after he talks to you this afternoon."

Bad to worse, to not that bad!

*****

Myka sighed and cast a withering glance down the hallway.

As soon as Artie comes back I'm going to talk to her. Get this over with.

At that moment Artie walked back with a glow about him, "Myka I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Artie, there's something I need to talk to Claudia about, can it wait?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it, go ahead I'll catch you later."

Taking a deep breathe Myka started the walk down the hallway. Every step filled her with more dread. The iron resolve she had had earlier was now all but gone. Eventually she got to Claudia's room. Hesitating she raised her hand and cautiously knocked.

"Come in." Claudia's voice called out.

Myka bit her lip took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Hey Myka." Claudia gave her a stunning smile.

"Claudia, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Wait! Before you hate me and write a nasty review take a deep breathe. I have a plan, I really do. So trust me, and don't hate. Oh and the review button is just down \/ there \/ follow the arrows \/ and click \/.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I forgot to credit Jessivamp06 as my beta in the last chapter. Sorry Jess.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own warehouse 13? No, I didn't think so.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

_We need to talk._ The words echoed through Claudia's head. The last thing she wanted to hear after what had happened.

_Shit. She's gonna break up with me. I have to delay._

"Myka look." Claudia held up the badge, _her_ badge.

"Did I leave my badge here?" Myka asked checking her belt.

"No."

"Pete?"

"Wrong again." Claudia grinned; her stalling plan was working.

"Oh." Myka said realization dawning, "Oh! Oh my god Claudia! That's awesome!"

"I'll get a gun too. But first I have to pass some shooting proficiency test. Artie is sending you and I to Washington after I've had time to recover." As she said that Claudia realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

Myka's whole face fell and she suddenly looked nervous and upset.

"Myka." Claudia tentatively spoke.

"Yeah?" The brunette didn't raise her eyes.

"Please don't break up with me. I know that this is all so fast and new, we need to step back and take it slow. I'm not going to take back what I said 'cause you deserve to know how I feel. And when I lose my, erm, virginity, I want it to be with you. Last night wasn't the right time or the right place, but it was the right person. I've been dumped before for not putting out and in those cases I couldn't tell them that they were the right person, cause none of those girls were. And I'm babbling aren't I?" Claudia blushed and shut her mouth.

_Wow way to make a fool of yourself._

"Claudia, I truly care for you. I told you that I love you and I meant it. I still mean it. But you're nineteen…" Myka sighed and sat down in the chair beside Claudia's bed.

"Physically I may be nineteen but mentally I'm thirty-five." With a wince of pain Claudia swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was facing Myka, "If you feel like that towards me then why would you even consider breaking up with me?"

"How did you know that that's what I came here for?" Myka met Claudia's eyes for the first time.

_Shit. This has to be a nightmare._

"We need to talk kinda gave it away." Claudia attempted to joke.

"This was a mistake. This whole, I don't know." Myka gestured towards Claudia and herself.

"It doesn't feel like a mistake. It feels right. As I said, you're the right person."

"I'm sorry Claudia."  
"Myka, please." Claudia begged feeling the tears start to well in her eyes.

"Not now Claudia, maybe not never." Myka stood up and looked at the younger red head.

"Myka." Claudia felt herself start to tremble.  
"I hope we can remain friends because I truly do care about you." Myka turned to leave.

"I love you." Claudia whispered dropping her head.

Myka paused for a minute at the door, "Congratulations on being a secret service agent Claudia." And with that she was gone.

Immediately Claudia started sobbing. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. It was over. Choking on her tears she buried her face in the pillow. It was over. Something that felt so right, so perfect, so complete, was over. Claudia's body shook harder as she sobbed, her new badge all but forgotten.

*****

"I love you." Claudia's whisper reached Myka's ear causing her to stop.

_I love you to Claudia._ Myka thought. Instead she simply said "Congratulations on being a secret service agent Claudia.", and left.

Myka closed the door and leaned against it. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. She had done it. She had ended perhaps the best relationship she had ever been in. No more than a week and they had fit so perfectly together.

_There's still time, I could turn around right now. Fix this._

Myka reached for the handle then pulled her hand away.

_No. This has to happen. She's to young, she's a she. I can't date her._

Myka leaned back against the door again and let the tears come.

_If I can't date her then why does this hurt so much? Why does it hurt so fucking much?_

_**This was a mistake.**_

_Shut up damnit. Not a mistake._

Myka took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. Life went on, she did what needed to be done.

*****

**Three weeks later. Pete's POV.**

Pete sighed as he looked at the two women before him. Claudia was sitting at the computer in the warehouse and Myka was sitting at the table. Both were ignoring each other and Myka was eating a sugar cookie.

_Ok, this has been going on long enough. Ever since that day in the hospital._

"Hey Claudia." Pete decided to take action.

"Yeah?" Claudia said in a flat distant tone without even looking up from the computer.

"Would you go for a walk with me?"

"Sure." Claudia stood up and followed Pete from the warehouse.

After walking a quarter mile in silence Pete turned to the young red head. She had the same lost expression that she had worn for weeks.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Pete said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing."

_That same flat tone. She's nothing like the Claudia I know._

"That's bullshit. Both you and I know it."

"No it's not." Claudia didn't even bother to look at him instead staring to the side.

"You look like you haven't been eating and you barely speak. You look like a ghost Claudia. Myka on the other hand." Pete paused noticing the way Claudia had flinched when he said Myka's name, "She's been eating sugar. She only eats sugar when she's upset. Artie is oblivious and Leena is acting strange."  
"Leena is betraying us." It was the longest sentence Pete had heard Claudia say in three weeks.

"What? You're deflecting."  
"I have proof."

"Ok, but back to you and Myka." The same flinch.

"There is no me and Myka." Claudia said and her voice cracked.

Pete noticed how she rapidly blinked her eyes and bit her lip. Suddenly he knew. Without thinking he pulled Claudia into a hug. Within seconds she was sobbing on his shoulder, her slender frame shaking. Pete just held her.

_Of course, but when? It must have happened on their trip. If it was just Claudia getting rejected then Myka wouldn't be so upset so they must have either slept together or gone on a date or something. If they slept together it wasn't just sex. Sex wouldn't cause them to both be depressed for weeks._

"I love her Pete." Claudia mumbled into his shoulder.

_Definitely not just sex._

"I know. You'll get through this Claudia. I'm here for you." Pete tenderly rubbed her back.

"I don't want to get through this. It felt so right, I know she's the one." Claudia pulled back and looked at Pete in the eyes. "Pete, she won't even look at me now."

"I have a couple choices Claudia. Number one, I can go back there and kick Myka's ass. Number two, I can talk to her; I know she loves you she just needs convincing. Number three, I don't have a number three."

Claudia gave him a halfhearted smile and then burrowed her head into his chest.

"I like number two. But number one sounds good as well, even though she would end up kicking your ass." Claudia joked for the first time in three weeks.

"Her kick is pretty scary." Pete ruffled Claudia's hair, "Come on we'd best get back or stories will start to circulate."  
Claudia grinned and then broke the hug. Looking at Pete seriously she said, "Thank you."

"Haven't done anything yet kiddo."

Pete grinned as Claudia punched him lightly in the shoulder. Together the two started back towards the warehouse.

_Well, hell. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need more than cupid's help to bring these two back together?_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hate me! I was sobbing while writing it. I'm almost tearing up here in class while posting it. (Don't worry it's my classes break.) God I hate this chapter. I hate having to do this. I promise you that this won't last long. Pete (and me) won't let it. As always thanks for your reviews they make my week.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm lame I know. Before you read this chapter be warned. [SPOILER ALERT] My ex-girlfriend/close friend has tried to commit suicide three times. If it seems like I treat the subject lightly it's a self defense. I know how bad it really hurts when someone you love doesn't think they are worth anything and I just can't bring myself to put those feelings on paper, so yes my characters are a bit one dimensional on this subject. [END SPOILER] Ok you've been warned, here's chapter fifteen.

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own warehouse 13? Only when hell freezes.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

Myka glanced up briefly as Claudia and Pete returned. For a second her eyes met Claudia's and instantly all the pain came back. The worst part was the haunted, hollow look she saw in Claudia's eyes. Swallowing back the tears that threatened Myka turned back to her work. Myka sensed Claudia sitting down next to her.

"Myk? Can we talk?" Claudia sounded nervous.

Myka bit her lip and thought. _If I talk to her then I'll lose control. I love her and doing this hurts so fucking bad._  
"What's up Claudia?" Myka saved her work and turned to face the younger woman. As their eyes met she felt like she had been stabbed in the chest and found herself gasping for breath. Everything went black.

Myka came to five minutes later. Disoriented she felt safe and leaned into the warm arms holding her. Claudia's personal scent washed over her relaxing her even more. Everything felt so right.

_Shit!_ Myka suddenly thought as she realized that she was lying on the floor in Claudia's arms.

Myka sat bolt up right and pushed away from the redhead.

"Sorry Claudia." She mumbled.

"Are you ok Myk?" Claudia sounded concerned, and she had a right to be. Myka had after all just fainted.

"I'm fine. You wanted to talk?" Myka still refused to look Claudia in the eyes.

"This isn't right. We're both miserable." Claudia sighed and trailed off.

Myka looked at the young woman in front of her. She was at a loss for what to say.

_We are both miserable, but it's for the best._

"I'm sorry Claudia. The last thing I want to do is make you miserable."  
"Can't you see that's exactly what you're doing though?" Claudia shot back, "Please, Myka."

Myka winced at the pain in Claudia's voice.

"Myka, I love you." Claudia said in barely a whisper, "And I know that you love me. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I don't love you. I don't have any feelings for you. I'm straight Claudia, get that through your head." Myka hated the sound of the lies coming out of her mouth but she knew it had to be done.

Standing up she avoided looking at Claudia, not wanting to see the pain there, and left.

*****

Claudia just sat there stunned. How was that possible? Was everything between them just a lie? Claudia stayed where she was, curled up in a ball on the floor of the warehouse. Her world was crumbling and nothing she did could save it. Time passed; minutes and then hours. Still Claudia sat there.

*****

Pete had sent Claudia in by herself planning on being there for her if she needed anything. But then Artie had called. Pete pulled the car into Leena's and noticed that Claudia's car wasn't there. Myka's was, but Claudia's wasn't. Frowning he went inside to see what was up. Myka was in the kitchen with a tub of Ice Cream and just glared at him.

"Hey Myka." Pete got a spoon and went to sit next to her.

"Hi." Myka sounded lost.

"You want to talk?" Pete gently asked.

"I screwed up." Myka said taking a spoonful of chocolate Ice Cream.

Pete just sat there waiting for her to continue.

"I told her it didn't mean anything, that I don't love her, and." Myka stabbed the spoon into the ice cream before continueing, "and that I'm straight."

Pete bit back his anger and just waited. He knew that if he said anything Myka would probably just shut back down.

"I never should have broken up with her but I just freaked." Myka ate another spoonful of ice cream, "She's nineteen, I'm thirty-one. She's just a kid."

"You need to talk to her, tell her how you feel."

"I lied to her Pete. I could see how much it hurt her. I can't believe I did that."

"Think about it Myka." Pete gave Myka a hug before leaving her alone with her thoughts and her ice cream.

Once in his room Pete picked up his phone and called Claudia. When she didn't answer he started to get worried. It was getting late and Claudia was hurt and alone. Grabbing his keys he headed down the stairs. As he was walking out to his car Myka walked by him. By the way she was walking he could tell she had made a decision. She was going after Claudia, time for him to but out.

*****

Myka wasn't even sure what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to tell Claudia how she felt. The key to a relationship is communication. Even though she wasn't in a relationship with Claudia right now she knew that they still needed to communicate. Even if they just wanted to be friends they would need to talk. When she got to the warehouse she saw that she was in luck, Claudia's mustang was still parked there. Taking a deep breathe she parked her car and headed towards the warehouse. The dread she felt kept growing.

What if Claudia doesn't want anything to do with me? I screwed up big time. What if she won't take me back?

Myka hesitated outside the warehouse before taking a deep breath. This was it.

Opening the door she walked down the dark hallway to the office. As soon as she opened that door she knew something was wrong. It was dark and silent. Myka flipped on the lights and saw her worst fear in front of her. Claudia was on the floor in a puddle of blood with a razor in her right hand.

"Oh my god, Claudia!"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't blame me, really don't. The characters do what they want and I just write down what happens. I think we are finally over the worst part of it. After all it can't get any worse? Right? Thanks to all my reviewers. I write this for you and so I can get that glimmer of happiness from reading your reviews :D. Ok I write it for myself then but whatever. To those of you who've stuck with me so far you all deserve a big cookie and will be rewarded for your patience, soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have new reviewers who have been reviewing which is kinda majorly (is that a word?) awesome. It always manages to stun me that people are actually reading and enjoying what I write. I'm seriously not nearly as talented as some of the people here, including some of my reviewers, so it's very flattering that you read. This chapter is kinda fluffy, but after the last two chapters I needed some fluff and I'm sure you as my readers needed some as well. After all, where else can you get your Claudia/Myka fix? :-P All right enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter sixteen.

**Disclaimer:** The usual bla bla bla I don't own warehouse 13, bla bla bla, don't sue me, etc.

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

Pete was woken up by his phone ringing incessantly.

"Lattimer." He answered.

"Pete. Oh god Pete. We're at the hospital. I'm such an idiot." Myka sounded panicked.

"Myka, slow down. Tell me what happened." Pete tried to sooth her.

"Claudia attempted to." And Myka broke down sobbing.

"Is she ok?" Pete was out of bed searching for his jeans.

"She lost a lot of blood." Myka managed to say between sobs.

"I'll be right there." Pete said, "Hang in there Myka."

Fifteen minutes later Pete pulled into the hospital parking lot. He must have broken every single speeding law in the book in order to get here.

Inside he walked over to a blonde receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist didn't look up.

"I'm looking for Claudia Donovan."

"And you are?" She asked.

"With the secret service." Pete showed her his badge.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed in." The blonde smiled at him sweetly.

Pete shifted slightly so she could see his gun, "This is a matter of national security. If you don't let me in to see her then I will have you arrested."

The receptionist swallowed and then gestured down the hallway.

"She's down that hallway, room 132."

"Thank you." Pete gave her a smile and trotted down the hallway.

The door to Claudia's room was open so Pete walked on in. Claudia was unconscious on the bed with a number of machines beeping around her. Myka was sitting in one of the chairs shaking. Pete sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Immediately Myka turned into his hug.

"This is all my fault." Myka sobbed, "I almost lost the person I care the most about in this world."

"You didn't, and you won't." Pete

"Pete, what do I say to her? How do I fix this?" Myka looked up at him.

"Be honest."

Myka leaned back into him and soon was sound asleep. Pete just sat there keeping vigilance over his two favorite girls.

*****

Claudia woke to a constant beeping. Glancing at the machine she noticed that her pulse was eighty-two. Well within the normal range. Her arm itched under her cast and when she tried to scratch at it with her left arm she noticed the bandages. Remembering what she had done she really noticed where she was for the first time. Myka and Pete were sound asleep in cheap plastic chairs. The way Pete was holding Myka sent a pang of jealousy through Claudia.

_Why is Myka here anyways? After what she said even if Pete had called her she wouldn't have come._

At that moment Claudia saw that Myka was stirring. She closed her eyes and attempted to pretend to sleep, but the machine gave away her racing heart.

"Myka, I'll be in the waiting room." Claudia heard Pete whisper. Then the door opened and closed.

"Claudia?" Myka asked from beside the bed.

Claudia stubbornly kept her eyes closed. But when Myka sat down beside her and took her hand the machine betrayed her. Giving up she opened her eyes and turned to look at Myka. Myka's eyes were red from crying and she looked like hell.

"You look like shit." Claudia mumbled.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I, I came back to the warehouse after you."

"Why? You already told me that I meant nothing to you, what more could you have to say?" Claudia couldn't keep a hold of her temper.

"I was wrong. You don't mean nothing to me, you mean the world to me." Myka looked Claudia in the eyes trying to get her to see the truth.

"That's not what you said, what was it yesterday?"

"Yesterday. And I was wrong. I love you Claudia, I love your smile, the adorable way you babble when you get nervous. I love everything about you and I screwed up big."

_She loves me!_

_**What if she's just saying that?**_ The nasty part of Claudia's brain interjected.

"Yeah, you did." Claudia saw the hurt in Myka's eyes.

"I don't know if this is possible Claudia, but I want to start over."

"No." Claudia heard herself say.

"Ok." A single tear started down Myka's face.

"We're not going to start completely over Myka, because I love you too much for that. We both screwed up. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. In a hospital for the second time within a month."

Myka looked at her with a small smile, "You mean I get a second chance?"

"Only if you'll go out with me Saturday night?" Claudia gave her a small smile.

"I'd love to. And if I ever start to screw up again please whack me over the head."

"Only if you promise to never let me do this again." Claudia held up her bandaged wrist.

"It's a deal." Myka smiled.

*****

Claudia glared at her image in the mirror. It was saturday evening, time for her and Myka's date, and this was the fifth outfit she had tried on. With a sigh she headed back to the closet stripping off her shirt. Digging through her closet she finally found a shirt she liked. Smiling she pulled on a medium blue button up shirt. As Claudia was trying to decide how many buttons open there was a knock on the door.

"Claudia?" Pete called.

"It's open, come on in Pete." Claudia called.

Pete entered closing the door after him.

"Well what do you think?" Claudia asked turning towards him. "One or two buttons open?"

"Go with two. You look good." Pete said with a grin at her.

"Thanks." Claudia grinned back. She was simply wearing her good black jeans and a shirt, really not that fancy.

"How you feeling?"

"Nervous as fuck." Claudia shrugged, "It's like a whole new first date."

"It'll be fine. And if Myka does anything stupid, well you carry a tesla now." Pete smirked as Claudia punched him in the shoulder.

"Not funny Pete. I can't shoot with my left arm anyways."

"You can punch with it though. Can probably fuck with it as well."

"Pete!" Claudia turned bright red.

Pete just chuckled and sat on the bed, "So how do women do it anyways? I mean we all know how it happens in porn… but nothing in porn is realistic."

Claudia turned an even brighter red and turned away from him. She pretended to be searching through one of her drawers.

"You haven't slept with a woman yet have you?" Pete suddenly asked.

_Uh-oh time to change the subject._

"Pete, what if Myka freaks out again?" Claudia kept her back to Pete.

"Then you send her to me and call Sara. And you're avoiding my question."

"Seriously though, I can't handle this again. I couldn't handle it once." Unconsciously Claudia hid her bandaged wrist.

Claudia heard her bed squeek as Pete stood up. When he put his arms around her she smiled and leaned back into him.

"If Myka ever hurts you again then I will do everything in my power to stop it. And if that fails then I will call Sara and we will hide the body and destroy the evidence."

"Thanks Pete." Claudia glanced at her watch relieved to have successfully changed the subject.

"What time are you guys leaving? Where are you going?"

"We're leaving in ten minutes. I'm just taking her to dinner."

*****

Claudia nervously was standing outside Myka's door. The five steps from her room across the hall had been the hardest she'd ever taken. Hesitantly she raised her hand to knock then lowered it. Taking a deep breath she raised it again and tapped on the door. Myka opened it and Claudia's breath was gone. Myka looked absolutely stunning in a simple black dress. Claudia felt like a fish out of water and swallowed several times before managing to regain her thoughts.

"Wow, you look wow." Claudia managed to say.

_Real eloquent Claudia._ She thought to herself.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Myka replied with a smile.

"Well shall we go?" Claudia held the door open for Myka and the two headed down the stairs. When they got to Claudia's mustang, Claudia held the passenger door open for Myka before getting into the drivers side.

So far so good. Now we just have to make it through dinner and say goodnight. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm letting it happen. I'm a fool whose going to get hurt.

****

Myka smiled as they pulled back into the B&B driveway. Claudia had taken them to a low-key nice yet not too fancy restaurant. The conversation of course had been slightly awkward; but this was a first date, what could you expect? But now her own anxieties were starting to arise again. Myka was scared of nothing more than screwing up. She was hoping for a kiss goodnight but really didn't want to be the one to initiate it. Yet if they didn't kiss goodnight then that would mean that this was doomed to not be a romantic relationship. Like throughout the whole evening Claudia opened the doors for Myka and soon they were standing in the hallway. The two women stood completely silent awkwardly avoiding each other's gazes.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Myka finally said.

"Yeah." Claudia hesitated and then started to lean in to kiss Myka.

Just as their lips were about to touch Claudia's phone rang.

"Damnit!" Myka exclaimed as Claudia pulled her phone out.

"It's Joshua, one second."

Myka nodded and Claudia stepped away opening her phone.

"Hey Joshua, can I call you back in a few minutes?"

Claudia hung up the phone after saying goodbye and the awkward silence returned.

"Sorry." Claudia mumbled staring at the ground.

"Reminds you of our first almost kiss, eh?" Myka attempted to joke.

"Yeah. Well, um." Claudia trailed off and shuffled her feet.

_It's now or never Myka, kiss her._

Myka tilted Claudia's chin up and took her brain's advice. The two woman were locked in a passionate kiss until lack of oxygen caused them to stop. Claudia smiled and leaned her forehead against Myka's.

"Thanks Myk." Claudia said, "Tonight was amazing."

"Yeah it was. Guess we're back on track."

Claudia simply gave Myka a brief yet loving kiss.

"'Night." She said and retreated to her room.

Myka smiled and just stood for a moment.

_That felt so right. I guess I really did need that reality check to get my head out of my ass._

**

* * *

A/N:** See I'm not evil! Now at this point I was really debating whether to continue or end it. I want to know what you guys think. If I do end it here I will add [_Myka smiled knowing that though there would be troubles, this was the start of a lifelong relationship._] to the end of the story. Also if I end it then there will definetly be a sequel. Otherwise I continue with reality check and see where it takes me. I seriously want your opinions on this as I can't decide, and me not deciding means no more chapters. (Oh and if I end it here will be a nice sexy epilogue which is kinda half written as a oneshot so will get published at some point no matter what.) Once again big thank to all my readers and reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** It's been forever, I know… but I have a good exscuse. Honestly! I do! March 14th I was the second on scene, highest trained indivdual, at a motorcycle accident. The victim, a 28 year old male, died while I was giving him CPR. He was A-Systole, meaning absolutely no heart rhythm, so the paramedics/emt's didn't even shock him when they got there. If anyone wants to know the details PM me and I'll let you know. It'll scare you away from ever riding a motorcycle. Anyways due to that traumatic event I have found it extraordinarily difficult to write. But I finally forced myself to sit down and finish this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warehouse 13 and wishing that I did isn't going to change that.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Days, weeks, then months passed. Leena's every move was being watched in hopes that she would inadvertently lead them to MacPherson. Claudia and Myka hadn't yet gone on another date due to their constantly being sent after artifacts.

_Hell, I've barely seen Myka since that night. She probably doesn't even realize that today's my twentieth birthday._ Claudia thought as she lay on her bed idly scratching her newly healed arm. A light knock on her door pulled Claudia out of her thoughts. Claudia sighed and stood stretching. The person knocked on Claudia's door again just as Claudia opened it.

"Myka! You're back!" Claudia squealed pulling Myka into a hug.

"Hey you." Myka said before being pulled into Claudia's room.

Claudia just smiled and kissed the brunette. After a long moment she pulled away but didn't break their physical contact.

"How long you back for Myk?" Claudia asked in barely a whisper.

"I don't know yet. Since your arm is out of the cast Artie is sending us to Washington soon." Myka caught Claudia's lips in a quick kiss, "I have to go unpack. You want to go out tonight?"

Claudia felt her heart speed up at those simple words. Opening her mouth she attempted to speak but found herself unable to.

"Oh, ok then. I'll be going." Myka pulled away from Claudia the hurt evident in her voice.

Claudia struggled to get her body or mind to react. Finally she managed to reach out and grab Myka's hand, "Wait."

Myka turned and looked at her.

"I'd love to go out with you tonight." Claudia said with a smile.

Myka smiled and turned towards her girlfriend. Without thinking she kissed her.

Myka ended the kiss saying, "As much as I'd like to continue these activities, I need to go unpack. I'll see you in a little bit."

Claudia gave Myka a small pout before nodding, "I'm glad your back Myka, I really missed you."  
"I missed you too." Myka leaned back in to give Claudia a brief kiss before exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut behind Myka, Claudia sighed. Myka hadn't mentioned anything about Claudia's birthday, which depressed her. Even Pete had remembered. Claudia smiled briefly at the memory of what Pete had done for her that morning.

-~-

Claudia groaned as she stumbled down to the kitchen. It was six in the morning and Artie had just called her. For some unbeknown reason he wanted her down at the warehouse now. Grabbing a cup of coffee, Claudia headed out the door. Upon arriving at the warehouse she found it deserted. No Artie. No Pete. No Leena. And definitely no Myka. Glaring around her, Claudia dialed Artie's number.

_"Hello?" He answered._

_"Artie. You dragged my ass out of bed and told me to go to the warehouse and you're not even here." Claudia growled._

_"Oh. Um. The stuff I want you to take care of is on your workbench." And with that Artie hung up._

_"He's so… Argh!" Claudia snapped at the air._

_Going over to her workbench she found a large cardboard box. Curiously she opened it. Inside of the large cardboard box was a slightly smaller cardboard box, and inside of it was another. By the time she got to the fifth cardboard box she was getting quite annoyed and frustrated. Expecting to see yet another box she opened it up. She did see another box, just not the type she was expecting. Nestled inside was an Xbox 360 and a stack of video games. There was also a card. Opening the card, Claudia grinned as she read it._

_Claudia – Happy birthday! I wanted to get you something special for your twentieth._

_Signed, Pete._

_P.S. Artie says you have the day off._

_No longer quite as annoyed about being woken up at six, Claudia headed back to the B&B with her new xbox. As she entered the front door she could smell a breakfast of eggs and bacon being cooked. Heading towards the kitchen she encountered her second surprise of the day. Pete was standing over the stove wearing an apron._

_"Pete?"_

_"Hey Claudia! Happy birthday!" Pete turned from the stove to give her a big hug._

_"Why are you cooking? And why are you wearing an apron?"_

_"I'm making you breakfast, and I'm wearing an apron so my clothes don't get dirty. Duh." Pete gave her a quick grin._

_"Pete, you're so sweet. Thanks for the gift, and the breakfast. Which is burning by the way."_

_"Shit." Pete turned back towards the now burning bacon._

-~-

Despite Pete burning the bacon the breakfast hadn't turned out bad at all. In fact it had been quite good. Pete and Artie had spent the day doing random shit with Claudia. It had been like the three of them were kids. The three of them had spent the morning playing video games and the afternoon swimming in the pond. The yucky, scummy, green slime filled, pond. Well, Pete and Claudia had swum and Artie had watched, until they had ambushed him and thrown slime on him. Then it had been everybody for themselves, full on slime war.

Claudia smiled, _even if Myka forgot my birthday, today was great. I'm going to enjoy our date tonight and take every day as it comes._

* * *

**A/N:** As said in my note at the top I found this chapter really difficult to write. Originally it was going to go along the lines of kiss make out fucking even more smut, but that didn't happen :-(. I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, but it will happen at some point. Your reviews may just give me the motivation to write, *hint hint, nudge nudge*.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I had planned to just stop at the end of seventeen, but then I realized that I love Claudia and Myka too much. I also got Allison Scagliotti's autograph today, and shook her hand, and had a short conversation with her.

Me: "Could I get your autograph?"

Her: "Sure."

Me: "Um, could I also shake your hand?"

Her: -shakes my hand-

Me: "Not to be creepy or anything, but you're my favorite actress."

Her: "Oh my god, you're amazing."

Me: -takes picture then flees-

Not to fangirl of me, right? OMG IT WAS AMAZING. EEEE! Ok, done freaking out. So yeah I think that, and the new season of warehouse 13, kindled my inspiration back into focus. I just really hope she doesn't read this 'cause that might be a bit...awkward. (Sorry Allison :-/.)

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own shit. So please don't sue me.

**Warning:** This chapter contains mature, screw that. You've waited the whole story for this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Claudia grinned as she heard her door open and the familiar smell of Myka washed over her.

"Hey, ready to go?" Myka asks slipping her arms around Claudia's waist.

"Yeah." Claudia mumbles trying to ignore the feeling of Myka's breath on her neck.

"Good." Myka said, then kissed the back of Claudia's neck.

Claudia gasped at the sensation and turned around, capturing Myka's lips in her own. Claudia slowly ran her hands up Myka's back, and then back down. Sliding her right hand over Myka's ass she squeezed slightly, causing Myka to moan. Her left hand fingered the bottom of Myka's shirt. Myka had brought one of her hands to Claudia's belly and was rubbing circles, slowly easing them upwards. Claudia tried to ignore the sensations on her belly and concentrate on Myka's lips, and what her hands were feeling. Myka's back was smooth, and as Claudia slipped her hand up Myka's shirt she soon encountered the annoying material of her girlfriends bra. Suddenly Myka ran a finger over Claudia's right nipple. Claudia moaned, and Myka took advantage of that to slip her tongue into Claudia's mouth. Claudia's hand had finally reached Myka's bra strap and was fingering it in annoyance. Not having mastered the task of taking off someones bra with one hand, Claudia fumbled on it slightly. But eventually got it unhooked. The next problem was quite obvious to her, Myka was still wearing a shirt and in order to remove it they would have to stop kissing. And Claudia really, really, didn't want to stop kissing Myka. After long moments of standing locked in that position, Myka finally solved the problem for her. Pulling away she kicked the door closed and locked it. She gave Claudia a gently push towards the bed, and then began to slowly remove her shirt. Claudia's gaze was fixed on Myka's flat stomach and then followed the skin as it was revealed. After the shirt was removed, Myka took off her bra with the same slowness. Bare chested, Myka settled herself down on Claudia's lap.

"I say we just forget about our date, this is so much better." Claudia mumbled, her eyes fixed on Myka's breasts right in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" Myka teased running her fingers through Claudia's hair, "But how else am I supposed to show my girlfriend how much I care about her?"

Claudia looked up into Myka's eyes and with a slight smile said, "I know a way."

"Does it involve, clothes?" Myka asked innocently.

"Hell no." Claudia said and quickly stripped off her shirt. Myka stopped Claudia before she removed her black bra.

"Damn, Claudia, you're, well damn." She muttered before leaning down to kiss Claudia.

Claudia gently nipped Myka's lower lip, to gain access. Exploring Myka's mouth with her tongue, she ran her hands slowly up and down Myka's bare back. Breaking the kiss, Claudia started to slowly kiss down Myka's neck, pausing right behind Myka's right ear she sucked.

"Oh god, Claudia." Myka moaned, tilting her head back.

"Take it I found a good spot." Claudia mumbled, nipping slightly.

"Fuck, yes." Myka moaned loudly.

Claudia sucked and licked that spot for a moment more before heading down Myka's neck. Upon reaching Myka's collar bone she got a similar reaction.

"God, Claudia." Myka moaned.

Claudia smiled and kissed downwards, between Myka's breasts. Tantalizingly slowly, she kissed up Myka's right breast. Pausing just over Myka's nipple she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Damnit, Claudia. I didn't know that you're a tease."

"Baby, you haven't seen teasing yet." Claudia said, purposefully letting her breath tickle Myka's nipple.

Claudia watched her girlfriend squirm before taking Myka's nipple in her mouth. She ran her tongue over it and Myka moaned loudly, arching into her. Claudia smiled and took Myka's nipple in her teeth. She nipped it gently, before sucking on it.

"Ungh, Claudia!" Myka moaned.

Claudia smiled and licked around Myka's nipple. Slowly she started to kiss her way back down Myka's breast and then up her left breast. As she gave the left nipple a similar treatment she rubbed Myka's right breast with her hand.

"Claudia, oh god." Myka moaned.

Claudia smiled and in a quick motion turned them around, and laid Myka down on the bed. Claudia started kissing Myka's stomach while rubbing both of Myka's breasts with her hands. When she go to Myka's belly button she quickly dipped her tongue in it, winning another moan.

"Fuck, Claudia." Myka moaned loudly.

"If you're this loud and I haven't even done anything, I wonder what you'll sound like when I actually do something." Claudia teased, smiling up at Myka.

"Damnit, Claudia." Myka growled, gripping the bedsheets.

Claudia hummed and scooted up to give Myka a kiss. As her tongue played with Myka's, Claudia fiddled with the button on Myka's jeans. Getting it undone with one hand was a lot easier than removing Myka's bra. Pulling away from the kiss, Claudia quickly removed first Myka's, then her own, jeans. Myka was now clad in nothing but a black thong. Looking at the goddess lying beneath her, Claudia realized just how fucking lucky she was.

"Myka, you are so beautiful and sexy."

Myka made the strangest face, for a moment Claudia thought she was going to cry.

"Did I say something wrong?" Claudia hurriedly asked.

"No, not at all." Myka sounded choked up.

"Then what's wrong?" Claudia was worried, wondering what was going on.

"It's, well, you're so sweet." Myka said pulling Claudia down to kiss her.

Claudia was amazed at the passion she felt in the kiss. Without even thinking her hand gently stroked over Myka's underwear. Myka gasped and arched up, searching for any type of friction. Claudia stroked down the inside of Myka's thigh and then slipped her own thigh between Myka's. Myka moaned loudly at the sudden contact.

"Oh, god, Claudia." Myka moaned out.

Claudia slowly rocked her hips back and forth into Myka. She could feel how wet Myka was through her thong.

"Claudia, I want you, now." Myka managed to say between moans.

"Where do you want me?" Claudia asked continuing to rock against her girlfriend.

"Ungh, my clit." Myka moaned.

Claudia slipped her finger under Myka's thong and with a quick twist of her wrist, snapped it off. Tossing it aside, she didn't bother to pay attention to where it landed. Claudia stopped her motion and gently cupped Myka with her hand.

"Already this wet for me Myka?" Claudia asked.

Myka moaned in response and ground up towards Claudia's hand. Claudia pulled her hand away as Myka did that and stroked the inside of her thigh again.

"Fuck, Claudia, stop being a tease." Myka growled.

Claudia smiled and ran her thumb over Myka's clit.

"Fuck!" Myka exclaimed arching into her.

Claudia removed her hand from Myka's center and moved so she was laying between Myka's legs. From where she was, she could smell her girlfriends arousal. Slowly Claudia kissed up the inside of Myka's right thigh, and down the inside of her left. Claudia could feel Myka's skin quivering under her touch.

"Oh god, Claudia." Myka gasped.

Claudia smiled at her girlfriends voice.

"What do you want Myka?" She asked again.

"I want you to fuck me." Myka moaned out.

"Gladly." Claudia said, lowering her mouth to right where Myka wanted her.

Having never gone down on a woman before, Claudia wasn't quite sure what to do. But when she sucked on Myka's clit she was awarded with such a loud moan that she figured she must be doing something right. Claudia slowly swirled her tongue around Myka's click and then sucked.

"Fuck! Claudia!" Myka said grabbing the back of Claudia's head.

Claudia smiled and hummed slightly as she licked around Myka's clit. In response Myka moaned and arched upwards, holding Claudia's head tight. Claudia slowly licked down between Myka's folds and then dipped her tongue inside Myka.

"Oh FUCK!" Myka gasped.

Claudia returned to sucking on Myka's clit, and stroked her girlfriends folds with her right hand. Myka tasted so fucking good, and her moaning and the grip on the back of Claudia's head told Claudia that she was doing something right. Slowly Claudia slipped a finger into Myka.

Myka arched up moaning loudly, "Unnnnnnngggggggghhhhh."

Claudia slipped a second finger into Myka and slowly started to pump in and out. Myka's walls squeezed around her fingers with every stroke, and Myka's moans matched them.

"Fuck, faster." Myka gasped out, and Claudia complied.

Moving herself to be lying over Myka, she sped up the pace, her thumb rubbing against Myka's clit.

"Oh fuck Claudia, fuck." Myka moaned pressing into her.

Claudia sped up the pace even more, gasping with the effort.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, Claaaaaauuuuuuuuudia." Myka screamed out, her walls squeezing around Claudia's fingers.

Just the sound of Myka orgasming caused Claudia to cum as well. Moaning in unison with Myka, she collapsed on her.

"Oh god, Claudia." Myka said after a minute.

"That was amazing." Claudia murmured wrapping her arm around Myka.

"Amazing is an understatement. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday." Myka said kissing her lovingly.

Claudia woke to the sun shining on her face, and the sound of Myka breathing. Opening her eyes she smiled broadly. Myka was in her arms, a very naked Myka. Immediately the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, causing her to smile even wider. They hadn't stopped after just one, nor two, or even three. Claudia snuggled into Myka, wishing she could wake up every morning like this.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sadly this is the end of the road for Reality Check. There may be, probably will be, a sequel. I just love the Claudia/Myka pairing too much to set them aside. I really would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea how happy reviews make me. I went in to this not expecting a single review, and I ended out with a good number of them. I've read every single review multiple times, and each time I read one it makes me smile (well, except that one -eyeroll-). Really guys, thank you so much for reading. I love you all. Also, I will be uploading my pics from the warehouse 13 panel (if I got any good ones) alongside a pic of Allisons autograph, and her picture, the link will be on my profile. Wow, I am **such** a fangirl. I'm really not scary, and if you want to hear all about comicon feel free to pm me. Wow I can't believe this is finished, should probably stop rambling. Hopefully now that my inspiration is back I'll be writing more. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews (a few more won't hurt ;-)).


End file.
